Searching for treasures
by Kristy029
Summary: Bella is reckless treasure hunter and with her two companions Jasper and Rosalie she travels around the world searching for new adventures. But when something big comes up she needs help from her old best friend Alice.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

APOV

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella, is that really you?"

"Yeah, yeah I know long time no see or.. hear. Anyway do you still live in Forks?"

"Yes. Are you in town? Do you need something? Want to meet up?"

"Um not quite in town but close and yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. Can you drive down to the harbor?"

"Yup I will manage. And do I even want to know why the harbor?"

"No probably not. Could you meet me in the docks tomorrow around 4 p.m."

"Yeah sure I'll be there"

"Good. Then till tomorrow. Bay!"

"Bay"

_Well that was weird._

* * *

><p><strong>An**

Hey guys. Well this is my first story and I have no idea is it any good or not. I know that in prologue it doesn't say much and maybe the few first chapters won't be as action packed as you wish but it is the beginning of the story and the characters journey.

Enjoy my story and my take of writing a fan- fiction.

You can also leave your suggestions, criticism and even what you like about story or a chapter in the reviews. And thanks for reading.

Live, love, laugh

K


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

APOV

"Ooouuu Emmett…" I yelled in sweet sweet voice.

"What Alice? We're playing Halo." Emmett yelled back from living room.

I quickly skipped down the stairs and saw that both my brother Emmett and his best friend Edward were indeed playing that stupid video game.

"Can you please stop the game and listen to me. It is very important." I slowly said stressing that very important part.

"I'm listening sister dear." Emmett sarcastically said back. We actually are very close and he is only angry at me when I disturb him when he is playing a video game or watching some kind of sports.

"Well just a second ago I got a call from my high school best friend. You remember." I wasn't able to finish the sentence when Emmett happily shouted

"Bella?"

"Yep the one and only. And she wants me to be at the harbor tomorrow 4.p.m. And before you ask no I don't know why the harbor. So can you drive me there my car isn't really an option right now." I sadly said, because a couple a days ago I accidentally on purpose crashed that peace of shi.. crap in a tree. Well what can I say I want a new car. But shhhhhh… don't tell Emmett.

"Of course I will drive you there. Actually we" putting one hand a round my shoulders and the other around Edwards "are going to make a fun fun day out of this. RODE TRIP" he yelled and got up from the couch that we were sitting on. Edward nearly falling out of the couch.

"Okey.. Then you both be ready tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp. We have 3 and a half hours to drive. " With that I walked out of the room leaving the boys doing what ever they do to go to bed early happy and excided about what tomorrow will bring us.

The next morning I woke up at around 9 o'clock to slowly make/eat breakfast and get ready for the day. When the clock hit 12 a.m. I was so excited that I couldn't stop bouncing. I finally am going to see my best friend again I can't wait. Finally Emmett and Edward too came down and we started out trip to Seattle harbor. The trip seemed short because we where having fun. We well I actually were singing along songs and we were talking all the way.

At 3.52 exactly we parked by the harbor and made our way to the docks as Bella had said. All I saw was ships and beautiful yachts everywhere. Between all the yachts I saw one not huge but pretty big and more old school than the others with the name "Le fuck" on it and realized that that was Bellas yacht because only she is crazy enough to chose name like that for her yacht. And right when I was about to tell the guys my realizations I heard screaming, than the sound of something falling in the water what was fallowed by a lot of laughing and cursing. As we got to the place where Bellas yacht stood I saw Bella in the water swimming in our direction and a blond guy laughing from the yacht.

"Is that.. that Bella?" Emmett and Edward asked in the same time as Bella climbed on the docks and glared at the blond guy.

"Yes that's me who's asking?" she said turning around but as soon as she spotted me the ran to me and hugged me. "Alice ow my God I haven't see you in ages."

"Yeah I know exactly 4 years and 4 month." I said in knowing voice as she released me.

"Shit I am wet and now your clothes are too. Wait I will bring you something from Rose's closet as I don't really have anything that you would like. But in the mean time come on board and meet my friends." She said and ran of. Only then I realized that both my brother and Edward hadn't said a word. As I looked at them they both were standing with their mouths open in complete shock or was it lust?

"Hello.. earth to Emmett and Edward. Close your mouths before fly gets in" I said smacking them on the head. Only then they snapped out of their daze and started to walk towards the "Le Fuck".

EmPOV

As soon as Alice announced that we are meeting Bella again tomorrow I was surprised and very happy. I remember she as a little shy but cool Alice's friend and I considered she as my second little sister. But now as I saw her climbing out of water I couldn't do anything but stare at the sexy hot girl that started running towards us and hugged Alice. Her clothes was wet and and.. ou men I soon will need a cold shower.

EPOV

I didn't know this Bella girl because I moved here when she was already gone. But ow god that beautiful sexy goddess of a women climbed out of water and her clothes wet and she.. Ouu shit. This is not good.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story.

You can also leave your suggestions, criticism and even what you liked about story or a chapter in the reviews. And thanks for reading.

Live, love, laugh

K


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

I was so happy when Alice agreed to meet me in the Seattle harbor. After all the tragic events and my quick disappearing we had exchanged only a couple of texts and e-mails but she spoke to me as there weren't those 4 years and as she still were my beast friend for that I was so grateful.

"Hey Jazz, Rose. You remember I told you about my friend Alice right?"

"Yeah the short pixie one right? What about her?" Rose asked coming out of her cabin.

"Yes that one. Well I just spoke to her and we are meeting her at Seattle harbor tomorrow at 4 p.m. I hope to talk her into coming with us because for that St. Mary case we need extra people. And she is excellent with maps and good diver too." I explained my thoughts to my friends slash crew mates.

"Okey I agree we need more people and if she is as good as you say then why not. What do you think Jazz?" Rose said.

"Jazz… Jasper are you even listening to us?" Rose started to raise her voice. Finally a slap on Jaspers head helped him come back to present.

"Yeah of course I am listening and yes I agree with you both we need bigger crew for this." Jasper finally said looking weirdly at Rose while she just smirked at him.

"Good. Then tomorrow Seattle." I said with a little too much enthusiasm and they just laughed.

As we moored in the Seattle harbor it was already 3.15 p.m. thanks to Jaspers "little" misunderstanding with the map. We tied up the boat and did all the necessities. It was now 3.45. Only fifteen minutes left. I was really excited and Jasper was laughing about that.

"Hey stop laughing. I haven see her in 4 years. I can be excited." I yelled and started to chase him around the boat. But after a few minutes he was already chasing me. How did that happen? I have no fucking idea. And of course I tripped and he caught me.

"Stop Jasper. Put me down. Rose.. Rosalie… heeeeeeeelp." I yelled trying to get out of Jaspers grip by kicking everywhere.

"No can do Bella. This is between you two and I am not interfering." She yelled back just as Jasper threw me in the water.

"You bastard. Way did you do that you asshole. Fuck you you fucking motherfucker." I cursed and what do Jasper do.. just laughs. Cool friend huh?

I swam over to the footbridge and climbed out of water dripping wet and angrily glared at Jasper when I heard my name.

"Is that.. that Bella?" two male voices asked.

"Yes that's me who's asking?" I said as I turned around and spotted small petite girl with two guys by her side. And then it hit me - that is was Alice. I couldn't stop myself from running to her and gave her a big hug.

After I realized I had made Alice's clothes wet I ran down to Roses closet to get something appropriate for Alice to change into knowing that my closet consists mostly of small shorts and t-shirts, tank tops. Then I quickly ran into my cabin and changed out of my own wet clothes and climbed back up. I saw Alice talking to both Jasper and Rose like they were old friends and even the two guys who was with Alice laughed at something Jasper said. In that moment I realized that in front of me stood my best friends and best crew that every captain could want.

"Good you are back with something dry for me to wear" Alice said happily taking the sundress out of my hands and quickly changed.

"So Ali would you mind introducing me with your two lovely companions?" I asked looking at the two boys. No I am not a slut but I like flirting with guys. Is that something bad? I don't think so.

"Ah right.. Well this big guy here is Emmett, my brother and the other one is Edward Emmetts best friend." Alice said but it seemed to me that she didn't finish her sentence. I will have to ask her about that. Wait.. Hold on.. Emmett?

"Emmett.. the Emmett Cullen, the Emmy Bear Emmett.. Now way" I asked in disbelieve. I knew that one day he will be big because when I left he started all that gym and football thing. But those sexy muscles..

"The one and only Belly-boo.." he said and took me into one big bear hug.

"Okey okey Em.. put Bella down so that she can show us her yacht" Alice almost yelled and the word yacht she squalled. Loud. Very loud.

"Yeah of course and then we should sit down because I have an offer to all three of you" I said looking at all three my new soon to be crew members.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**As always thanks for reading the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**You can also leave your suggestions, criticism and even what you liked about story or a chapter in the reviews. **

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

"So guys. We that is me, Jazz and Rose are doing something called diving for treasures. I know it sound weird and stuff but it is not like in some kind of movies or something. We go around the world and dive in the oceans and sees searching for old ships. It is a long process till we actually find something that's why in mean time we do surfing contests and all different other stuff in the place where we are to get money."

"And of course get drunk and have fun right Bella?" Jasper interrupted me and asked me with evil smirk on his face.

"Yea sure that too." I said remembering the last time I got drunk witch was yesterday.. Ou well. Lets just say I get drunk a lot.

"Okay back to my story. Before a month or so we met this man who proposed to us to go find the St. Mary, a ship that sank more that two centuries ago. This is really big offer and we thought about it till yesterday when I realized that we should do this. But we need more people because we can't do it if we only are three. So I remembered that you Alice actually both you and Emmett used to dive and sail and were really good at reading maps and all and I don't know anything about you Edward but I'm sure we could use another guy on the board. So will you join us as we go search for St. Mary?" I asked in the tone that sounded like from a movie or something.

They stared at me for a while when suddenly Emmett yelled "Hell yes. We" pointing at Alice, Edward and himself "will help you find that ship!"

"But wait where it is, when do we leave, how long will we be gone, what should.." Edward started to ask so many questions but thankfully Rose interrupted him.

"Chill Edward. Gosh. It's in the South Pacific Ocean pretty near the coast of Australia. It is now August so the winter there should be over and it will be very warm out there and we can leave when ever you three can but it should be till the start of September. And about how long we will be gone well I can't forecast that because it pretty much depends on how the searching process goes. " she said in a calm voice.

"I could go and ask mom to run my store while I'm gone. She knows how to do that. Emmett.. you were searching for a job anyway, so the only problem is with Edwards internship. Wait doesn't it ends in two weeks or something?" Alice rapidly started to speak.

"No actually my internship ends in three weeks and after that I'm free. I hope my father will understand and let me take the time off before I start my work in hospital. "

"Wait you work in hospital.. This is amazing. I always wanted to go in some kind of medical courses or stuff just to know how to treat myself if I get sick while sailing but now I won't need to do that. You will be here. Naiiiiiis." Rose suddenly said with a hint of admiration in her voice. Who knew she wanted to be a doctor.

"Okey Doc 1 and Doc 2 enough of the serious stuff. We should celebrate our new team slash crew and then tomorrow we can think more about the boring preparation stuff. Is here a restaurant and a bar? I am starving." I said getting up and starting to walk towards the exit.

We found this cute diner/pub thing and sat down in the more intimate zone of the place to talk and get to know each other.

"So captain, tell your fellow crew members your life story. I am sure we all want to know it." Emmett jokingly asked.

"Yeah tell us about yourself. You never speak about your past and stuff." Jasper said but little did he know that my past is complicated.

"Guys no not this night. It is far too sad of a story and it will ruin our night" I tried to avoid from telling about my past as long as I can.

"C'mon Bella we will be sailing around the world for god knows how long time and you are our captain. We deserve to know your story and then you will hear ours as well" Alice stubbornly said and didn't let me get out of this. Damn her.

"I will tell you about myself BUT as you all stressed that I am the captain then I command you to tell yours first" I told my friends with a humor in my voice but inside I didn't laugh because I knew that in the end of this night five more people will know my story.

"Then ay ay captain your command is our wish" Alice said putting a hand on her heart "who will go first?"

"Well I guess I can go first and then maybe Em and Alice, Rose and Jazz and the finally Bella. If you all agree?" Edward suggested.

"Yes we totally agree" Emmet said as Edward started his story.

"Well lets see. I was born in Chicago and grew up there. I am 23 years old. My parents are Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen. My mum is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor. So my parents were home pretty rarely. But I was ok with it. I am the only child so in the free days and vacations and holidays we had awesome time together. We moved to Forks after I graduated from high school because I wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and attend Seattle Institute of Medicine. Now I am interning in Forks hospital and working with my dad and Carlisle. And after few weeks I will disappear from the face of earth to sail with five of my beat friends" Edward finished with smile while Alice aww'ed on the last part about friends.

"We're next, we're next" Emmett yelled as he settled into his chair and started with his and Alices life stories.

"Well there isn't actually much to tell about me or Alice. I am 23 and Alice is 22 now. We are the children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Our dad is a doctor in the Forks hospital and our mum stays home. We grew up in Forks. Finished highs cool. And we both went to Seattle collage. I majored in mechanic but Alice in.."

"Fashion design and marketing" Alice jumped into Em's story and continued. "I now own my own boutique called 'Alicia's boutique' and Emmett after graduation worked for a while in a garage but until this day he was searching for new job. That is really all our life story. Nothing exciting until this day." Alice laughed and motioned for Jazz and Rose to start.

"Okey so my name is Jasper and" he started but Rose interrupted him with a laugh and started for real.

"We are from Texas. Grew up there and lived there until 1 year ago we met this crazy girl" motioned at me and continued "about how exactly we met I will tell a little bit later but now about our childhood. As I said we grew up in Texas in a ranch so obviously we love horses." She said with Duh face but continued "Our parents are John and Rachelle Whitlock. Dad is business man while mum says home as real southern housewife. We finished high school as every normal teenager and moved on to collage. I majored in architecture while Jasper studied history. Now on the fun stuff of how we met." Rose said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So one day we with couple of our friends were in a bar to celebrate my 21 birthday when Bella stumbled by me completely drunk and wished me happy birthday. I didn't even know her but we started to talk and hit it of. She told us about her choice of carrier and all of our friends were in awe." Rose finished but as I thought that maybe she won't tell the embarrassing part of the story Jasper continued from the part where she left. "After a while and couple of shots Bella started to pass out on the bar. When I asked her how much had she drank before, she mumbled something about 10 shots, 2 bars and a drinking game. Let just say she was completely wasted."

"Hey for my defense I was just finished some case so I celebrated. That's what I do I celebrate with getting drunk." I said defensively.

"Yea and you also let some guy take you home in the middle of unknown city right darlin'?" Jasper asked me. Ou my god that boy will kill me whit his southern accent.

"First of all it wasn't some guy but it was you and second of all Rosie here were helping you. So it was all good. " I winked at him and others just laughed.

"So as Bella woke up in Rose's and I's apartment she asked where she were and how did she get here. After we explained all the necessary facts about yesterday we were almost best friends. As we once again started a conversation about her career she told us that she needs more people to keep doing what she does."

"And made us an offer what we gladly accepted." Rose finished the story while Alice, Emmett and Edward were laughing and shaking their heads in disbelieve at the same time.

"Man Bella.. I should have been there. It was so funny." Emmett said in his booming voice wiping tears from his eyes.

"I am glad I amused you" I finally said only a bit shamed of the story of how we met.

"And now Bella your turn as promised" Alice said slightly excited as all of my friends were watching me closely.

"Okay so I should start that this isn't a happy story so be ready. " And I started to tell my life.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Thanks for reading the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Sory if the places and the other stuff like diving and stuff isn't as precise as it is in reall life because i haven' t dived or been to Australia so yeah... just read those parts not that closely. **

**As always you can leave your suggestions, criticism and even what you liked about story or a chapter in the reviews. **

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

"My parents were Rene and Charlie Swan. They married very young and were each others first love. At first our little family was the happiest family on the bloc but as time passed it all changed. My mother started to drink heavily and my father buried himself in work as a police officer, later police chef of Forks. So I was constantly either alone or looking after my mother, the house and bills and finally myself. I was about 10 years old then. As more time passed my mother started doing some drugs too and every day there would be her drug-addicted friends in house. When I tried to tell my father he just waved it off and told me that it couldn't be true." I said with almost tears in my eyes.

"Only after a few years I found out that my father wasn't working those long nights but was off to one of his many lovers. And I had to find it the hard way by seeing him on some woman's porch kissing and then going into the house." I once again shook off the anger what I felt towards my father for leaving me.

" That night when he came home I sat down both my parents in the living room and said that I can't do this anymore. Either I leave of they start to act as a real parents. And for my surprise, because in my 16 year old mind I still thought that they will choose me, they both looked at each other and said that I can leave." And only one telltale tear that rolled down my left cheek said how painful it was to hear that from your own parents.

"After that day I rarely was home. I slept at my friend's houses or at occasional boyfriend's house. And that's why I spent so many times at your house Alice." I slimed at my friend and continued.

"Till this day I wonder how child service of any other law serving instance didn't find out about my situation. But then again my father was the chef of police and probably that's why no one questioned anything. In senior year of high school I already planed to go to collage as far away from them as possible. The first braking point was that I didn't get a scholar ship and I didn't have any money for my own education so at that point my life started to go really down. And then ironically on April 1st my parents died in car crash. Obviously they were driving to god knows where and having an argument about something. And as they were arguing they didn't see the red light and a truck crashed right into their car. I got the news in the next morning. Waited till the funeral. Sold the house and left because nothing was holding me here of anywhere for that matter. So yeah I wasn't a normal teenager and didn't finish high school or go to collage." Rose smiled at me apologetically.

"In the first year I was just driving around country living in my car. Then I met Paul who took me on my first treasure haunt. After that I realized that I can do it myself, sold the car bought all the necessary equipment and my baby "Le fuck" and started to sail around the world alone. Until I met these two slackers." I laughed as they started to say something about how they aren't slackers and such.

"And the rest you already know. So who wants some alcohol?" I asked as I started to get up. But my friend just sat in their chairs and stared at me.

"Okay I guess no one then. I will be right back." I said and walked to the bar. I ordered two vodka shots and a bottle of Jack Daniels along with six gasses. As my shots and Jack arrived I drank the shots by the bar, took the bottle and glasses and went back to our table. For my relive my friends wasn't frozen anymore but they were quietly whispering with each other. As they saw me coming they stopped and straitened their positions.

"I brought some Jack Daniels" I sat down in my seat and lifted the bottle to show them.

"Bella we are so sorry for what happened with.." Rose started to say but I cut her off "No Rose. There isn't anything to be sorry for. Firstly, it was a long time a go, and secondly, it doesn't matter anymore. I am here and you are here and let's start planning our trip and drink some Jack." I grinned at my friends and poured the tasty liquid in all six glasses.

They all relaxed a bit after the first glass but still wasn't completely chill.

"So at first we should discuss the sleeping arrangements. As you saw there is five cabins but we are six. And as I know that Rose likes her space and Em and Alice, Edward and Alice or Em and Edward won't like to sleep together then I suggest that Jasper and I share a cabin because I have no objection in sharing and I am sure that Jasper won't have one either. Jasper?"

"Yes, I mean No, I mean I don't mind sharing." Jasper stuttered. Now I only need to understand why.

"Okay so that's set. I need a cigarette. Who wants to come with me?" I asked gulping down the second glass of Jack Daniels and reaching for my cigarette case.  
>"Sorry Bel' I still don't smoke" Alice said.<p>

"I don't either but I can go and entertain you. Wait how so still. How long have you been smoking Bella? " Emmett asked going into big brother mode.

"Umm since I was 15 years old. So anyone who actually smokes?" I asked a little frustrated with Emmett's question. Edward shock his head but Rose and Jaz got up and we went out for smoke with Emmett on out tails.

"You know that smoking isn't good."

"You know that you can go and fuck yourself?" I shot back to Emmett after he asked his question.

"Okay okay I will shut up." Emmett said and went back in.

"So what you think about them and you know the rest of day/ evening developments?" I asked as Emmett shat the door.

"They are cool. I like them and it was quite interesting to hear everybody's life stories. And Emmett is pretty hot." Rose answered first only slightly changing her tone at the part about life stories.

"Hey I am still here Rose" Jasper said as a matter of fact "and yes I agree they are very cool and I think it was a good choice." Jasper smiled at me and put out his cig. Me and Rose did the same and went back in.

As we got in we saw Alice and Edward talking to each other pretty closely I should say and Emmett just sitting by the table looking bored.

"We are back. Ou look the bottle is empty. Do you want another or do you want something else?" I asked waving the waiter over to us.  
>"I will have apple martini" Alice said.<p>

"I second that" Rose exclaimed.

"A beer, please" Edward said

"I will have a few vodka shots" Emmett as always shouted.

"And I am with Emmett" Jasper finally said as the waiter came to out table.

"Hey so I will have two apple martinis, a beer and a bottle of vodka with three shot glasses… Please" I said flirting with the waiter who couldn't be more that 18 years old.

"Yes sure, sure. Coming right up." He quickly said and hurried to the bar after our orders.

"That wasn't nice Bella" Rose said laughing her ass off.

"Hey I didn't do anything illegal. And by the way I only placed our order. I won't sleep with him so chill the fuck out and enjoy the company." I said back and smiled at the waiter who waited by the bar for our drinks.

Finally the waiter came back with our drinks "Here you go" he said and slipped me a napkin. Grate Now he thinks he has a chance.

"Thank you" I said politely and passed the drinks around. I turned the napkin and found there the names Mike and a call me 888-6942 on the back of the napkin.

"So our waiter's name is Mike and he wants us to call him. Anyone? " I asked waving around the napkin and they all started to laugh very loud.

We sat in the bar till around 2 a.m. and then all slightly drunk decided that we all should crash in the yacht because none of us was in the state of driving. I showed them their cabins as we agreed earlier in the evening and then went to mine and Jaspers cabin to crash. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Thanks for reading the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. ****Sorry if the places and the other things like diving and stuff aren't as precise as it is in real life because I haven't dived or been to Australia so yeah... just read those parts not that closely. **

**As always you can leave your suggestions, criticism and even what you liked about story or a chapter in the reviews. **

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up the next they and realized that I was sleeping in someone's arms. Only then I remembered that I now share the cabin and bed with Jasper. It felt so nice to be in his strong arms that I shuttled my eyes again and pretended that I was still sleeping when actually I was thinking. Thinking about my feelings for Jasper. They have been there for almost the morning I woke up in his and Rose's apartment. But I just pushed them back because I didn't wanted to ruin our friendship and the dynamic of our crew. But now as Alice, Edward and Emmett joined the crew maybe I should finally give that all love thing a chance. With all the intense thinking I probably had fell asleep again because next time I woke up from a flash. At first I thought that it was a lightening but then I realized that I am in my cabin and it doesn't have any windows. As I opened my eyes to see what's going on I spotted Alice with a camera in hand photographing me.

"Alice why are you photographing me?" I asked her with sleep still heavily heard in my voice.

"But you are so cute together." She said back and then I realized that someone's hand was around me and that someone also jus woke up.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked pulling me closer to him, probably still half asleep.

"Jasper, wake up and let go" I laughed and he starter to tickle me. Not again.

"Stop Jaz.. jasper stop it tickles.." I barely could say between the laughing.

Finally he stopped to tickle me and somehow we were in the position when his face where so close to mine. He slowly neared his face closer, more closer…

But of course Rose should have disturbed the moment.

"Bella, Jasper get your asses up.. I want to eat." she shouted and Jasper rested his forehead to mine.  
>"Later" was all he said and then got of the bed to go to take shower.<p>

I sat on the edge of bed unable to do anything. What was that? Why? Did we almost kiss? Where did Alice went? All the questions shooting around my head.

JPOV

After we got to the yacht it was little after 2 a.m. I was very tired so I went into my cabin quickly grabbed something to sleep in and went to Bella's cabin. Well now Bella's and mine cabin. Oh boy. I quickly changed in my pajamas as Bella came into the cabin.

"Hey. So they all went to their cabins. I hope you really don't mind to share the cabin and the bed with me." She said with a small bit of embarrassment in her voice. Was she blushing?

"No Darlin'. It's alright. We have shared a bed before. Let's go to sleep. I'm beat." I reassured her and crawled into the bed.

"Okay I will quickly change." Bella said and went to her closed to change. I tried not to look as she changed. I really did. But well that didn't work out. I saw her bare back as she slipped on a black wife-beater with the tiniest shorts I wave ever seen. **(Bellas outfit on my profile)** As she was turning around I quickly put the cover over my head and pretended that I was already a sleep. The last thing I remember is how I heard Bella climb into the bed and I was out as a light.

I woke up very early in the morning and saw that Bella was soundly sleeping in my arms. It felt like she belongs there. Belongs here with me. If only she new how strong my feelings have been lately. I think… no I know that I love this beautiful, crazy, reckless women. And I dozed off with Bella in my head and thankfully in my arms too. At least for now.

Next time I woke up was when I heard a click and then voices talking. I opened my eyes and saw that Bella was sitting in the bead and talking to Alice. I caught only the last two words that Alice said and those were "…cute together." Cute together? Was she talking about us?

"What's going on?" I asked as I pulled Bella closer to me because I saw that she was uncomfortable and I felt like I had to protect her.

But when I heard her say "Jasper, wake up and let go" I couldn't help but start to tickle her.

"Stop Jaz.. Jasper stop it tickles." She said between the laughs. And I stopped only when I realized that she was so close to me that I can feel her soft skin and flat stomach under my touch. And I realized that she wasn't fighting back but instead she was staring deep into my eyes as I neared my lips closer to hers. Closer, more closer..

"Bella, Jasper get your asses up.. I want to eat." Rosalie shouted. Grate. She ruined our first kiss. I could have kissed Bella now but I wanted it to be perfect and natural so I rested my forehead on hers and simply said "Later." Then I got off our bed and went strait to shower. Now I really need one. And cold one for that matter.

As I came out of shower Alice was standing in front of me and not letting me past her.

"What Alice?" I asked a little too harsh but I was annoyed and I wanted to get back to Bella.

"What happened this morning. First the cuddling and then the tickling. It is obvious that you like her. So spill what happened and what are you planning to do?" She asked as Rosalie came behind me and they both pulled me into Rosalie's cabin.

"Yeah Jas spill" Rose said.

"Well nothing.."

"Bullshit!" Rose shouted but then said for me to go on and locked her lips and threw the non existing key behind her shoulder.

"Okay. Last night we simply went to bed and I woke up early in the morning and saw Bella curled up in my arms. Don't know how that happened by the way. Then I fell asleep again and woke up to you Alice and Bella talking." I finished but they obviously weren't satisfied.

"And what happened after I left. I heard laughing and then it suddenly stopped." Alice once again asked with more and more curiosity.

"I started to tickle her and.. " I hesitated. Should I told them? "And then I almost kissed her."

"Almost?" they both shouted and then slammed their hands in front of their mouths.

"Yes almost because someone here" I looked at Rosalie "shouted that she wanted to eat." I said a little bit angry. "After that we got up and I went to have a cold shower. And now I am here. You both satisfied?"

"Yes we are.. and Jas I am so so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Rose. Now can I go put some clothes on?" I asked now more softly.

"Yeah sure. Go on" Rose said and I stood up and went to grab some clothes, thinking about what Alice said earlier about me liking Bella. Was I that obvious? Did she new? And did that almost kiss meant as much to her as it did to me?

* * *

><p><strong>An**

Review if you like and I hope you liked this chapter.

Live, love, laugh

K


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

And also big thanks for the first review.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After we all got ready and after we finally were able to wake up Emmett we went to breakfast. We ate in a small café near the harbor.

"So I was thinking.." I started "Since we need to stay on the hard ground at least three more weeks we could visit Carlisle and Esme and maybe fly down to Texas too. Because I know that you Rose and Jazz haven't seen your family for a long time and.."

"Yeesss.." Rose yelled before I was able to finish my sentence.

"Good. Then!" I said with a smile. If I had any family left I would want to visit them also.

"Hey Bella. Can we go into sea? I want to tan a little since this is one of rare sunny days here in Seattle." Alice chirped in with Rose and Emmett seconding that.

"Of course we can. But you should probably call your parents first while we are still on the ground and ask when would be the best time to come down." I said to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Don't be silly Bells. We can go whenever we want. They will be glad to see us." Jasper said.

"Oh.. Okay then. Let's go to the yacht then so that we can figure out the plan for next three weeks." I said as I started to walk back to harbor.

"Hey guys.. I should heed back to Forks. I have work in the morning so.." Edward suddenly said.

"OMgeeeee. I have work too. Shit. I totally forgot. Well maybe we all could go to Forks and you guys could stay in our apartment for the week. We could show you around town and maybe visit our parents. And we would have so much fun!" Alice said getting more excited with every word. And that is how quickly our plans changed.

"Well I am OK with that if you guys are? Bell? Jazz?" Rose asked looking at us while Alice was also looking at us with puppy dog eyes.

"Amm.. Okay?" I said but it sounded more like question. It's not like I don't want to go just I don't know how I feel about Forks.

"I am fine with it. We could gather our necessary stuff and heed off. Do you have that many space in your car Emmett?" Jasper asked as we reached my yacht.

"You will need to squeeze a little but we should be FINE" Emmett as always said too enthusiastic.

"Okay I will go and pay for the space and security and all other stuff. Jasper make sure it is secured on the dock and Rose .. you can start packing.." I said in my captain voice. It came naturally for me when I needed to say what everyone needs to do on board and Jazz and Rose were used to it. But Alice, Emmett and Edward were shocked.

"WoW I didn't know Bella can be so bossy." I heard Emmett say in amazed voice while I went to pay.

"I like bossy." Added Jasper. Or I just imagined that?

When I came back everyone was doing something. Alice was helping Rose to pack. Jasper was packing too while Emmett and Edward was going through our refrigerator.

"Oi.. step back from my food you two." I yelled to them and they literally jumped from my voice.

"Aaaaa we weren't doing anything. I swear." Emmett yelled back to me putting a hand over heart but Edward just chuckled.

"Okay… so be it or else.." but I didn't get to finish because Emmett was already running out of the yacht scared of me….. Or something.

"I'm going to pack real quickly. Are you two ready?" I asked and went into my cabin.

A yes and yeah came out of where Rose's and Jasper's cabins were located.

After I finally found my duffle bag I threw most of my clothes, shoes, accessories, make up and toiletries in it. Zipped it up and went to look for others.

"All set?" I asked as I saw them standing on the top deck with their bags beside them.

"Yup. We can go!" Rose said.

"Well then I will lock up my baby and we can heed off." I replied and went to lock 'Le fuck'. I will miss my baby!

In the beginning of the car ride I was squeezed between Jasper and Edward while Alice was sitting between Edward and door since Rose managed to call shotgun. But in those 3, 5 hours of our drive I ended up sitting at first in Edwards lap and then in Jaspers because Alice wanted the seat by herself and refused to sit in somebody's lap claiming that it will wrinkle her dress. As we arrived in Forks I couldn't stay still anymore. And Jasper was shouting at me for it. Oh well. He will live.

As it turns out Alice lived together with Emmett and Edward in a huge two story apartment. We all even got our own guest bedroom.

"Well get settled in and at 7 we have dinner at my parents' house" Alice announced as we were shown to our temporary rooms.

"Wait.. Tonight? Already?" I asked in shock. When did that happen?

"Yep tonight. I texted Esme while we were driving from Seattle and she said to bring you Bells to them straight away. They really miss you. And they want to meet your friends." Alice explained.

"Okay. And one last question. Do I have to wear a dress because if I do then I need to borrow one from you or Rose." I asked hoping that I can get away with wearing jeans.

"No it is not formal dinner so no dress but something cute is required. But OMG you don't have any kind of dress? Bella are you insane? We will have to go shopping. Yeah defiantly." She answered/yelled.

"I been telling her the same thing for the moment I saw her closet. You just cannot live on jeans, shorts, tank tops and big cardigans. That's simply impossible." and of course Rose just had to chime in.

"Well I can so screw you two but shopping actually sound decent" I said and closed my door to unpack and get some much needed quiet.

After unpacking we ordered some pizza and watched some movie called "Friends with Benefits". It was actually pretty funny and Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis had awesome chemistry.

After the movie it was already 6 p.m. so Alice started to panic and yelled at me when I sad that an hour was more than enough time to get ready. So after a minute she ordered for me to get in shower while she and Rose got ready so after they could make me pretty. Hey those were her words not mine.

After shower I came in my room and found an outfit lying onto my bead. Luckily it consisted of black jeans, cute top and oh boy heals. **(Link to girls outfits on profile)**

"Alice, do you really are trying to kill me?" I yelled while pulling my jeans on.

"Bella why would you think that?" she asked coming into my room with innocent smile on her face. She was wearing orange lace dress with black tights and were also in heals.

"Because you make me wear heals. I can't walk in them. I will fall. And by the way you said that it wasn't formal dinner but you are wearing a dress."

"Ow hush up Bells you will be fine in heals" Alice said as Rose came in my room wearing black dress and red heals. So Rose.

"Not only you will be fine but you will look hot." Rose said. And started to work on my makeup and hair.

"Well if I fall which will happen and brake my neck then you will be responsible about that." I said sarcastically after they were finished and walked out of my room of course already stumbling a little. This will definitely be long night.

I came down the stairs only to find all three guys sitting on the couch. They were wearing pretty casual clothes but you could see that Alice picked them out.

Emmett was wearing black t-shirt with some kind of graphic on it with dark jeans and sneakers, Edwards was in simple white t-shirt dark blue jeans and also in black sneakers and Jasper oh boy he was wearing blue v neck t-shirt that was extremely fitted, some distressed jeans and boots. **(Link to guys outfits on profile)**Talk about sex on legs. Wait what? Okay I seriously need to stop thinking about Jasper!

After I finished checking out the boys I went to get glass of water and Rose and Alice finally came downstairs also. I was about to drink when I heard few gasps and a question that came from Emmett of course.

"Bella you have tattoos?" I guess the top was more revealing than I expected.

"Yes." Was my answer.

"How many?" Alice chirped in.

"10" Why speak long if you can answer with one word?

"Wow ten is a lot. " Edward quietly said.

"Why 'Do not resuscitate'?" Alice asked again. What's with the questions today?

"There is a little story behind it but right now we need to get going because it is 6.50 already." I said dogging the question and yet again hoping that they will let go but my hopes were shattered by Alice. Again.

"Well then we should go but when we come back you will tell the story and show all ten tattoos to us. And don't even try to argue. It is decided." She declared and walked out of the door. The rest fallowed while I was still frozen in place and trying to figure out what just happen?

I jumped when Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Chill Bella. It will be alright" then he put his arm on the small of my back and led me out to the car. We piled in Emmett's jeep while Edward locked the door. And of course I was in Jaspers lap.

"Emmett you should really get a bigger car." I advised him as we drove to the Cullen house. I really don't like to be in someone lap. What can I say? I am independent and don't like to relay on somebody.

"No can do Bells. These few weeks you will have to be the one sitting in someone's lap. And besides you are the lightest." Emmett responded and I continued pouting.

We made a quick stop at the local supermarket to pick up some whine as Esme asked.

Finally after 10 minute drive we turned into the Cullen house long driveway. When the house came into the view I was amazed as I was every time even back then because the house was so big. **(Link on profile)**

Esme and Carlisle came to great us. It looked as they weren't even aged. Still young and beautiful people.

"Bella it's so good to see you again. I missed you so so much." Esme said and hugged me while Alice, Emmet and Edward went to hug Carlisle.

"Esme let go that girl so that I can hug my second daughter." Carlisle laughed and hugged me as Esme let me go and went to hug Ali, Em and Ed.

"Really Bells it is so good to have you back."

"It is good to be back. Oh let me introduce. This is Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock." I said and pointed of each of them. "They are my friends slash crew members."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Carlisle said and Esme simply hugged them.

After few minutes Edwards parents Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen came too and the introductions started all over again. Then we all sat down, ate dinner and did some caching up. Esmes cooking as always were absolutely fantastic. Alice and Emmett told the parents our plan. I needed to reassure them that it was safe and all but they let their children come with me. Amazing. We all were ecstatic. Around 10 o'clock we left because it was Sunday and the parents had work tomorrow.

When we got home we changed into more comfortable clothes which practically consisted of sweats or pajamas **(Link to outfits on profile)** and gathered in the living room.

"So Bella show and tell." Alice said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

I hope for few more reviews and of course I hope you liked this chapter.

Live, love, laugh

K


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Okay okay Alice. Just chill." I told her and stood up.

"As you guys know I have 10 tattoos. I have a cross here on my right hand. It doesn't have any kind of big story behind it. I was just doing a treasure hunt in some small town I don't even remember where and there was this little tattoo shop and I just simply got it done. Then there is this quote by Carol Lynn Pearson on my ribcage "Heroes take journeys, confront dragons, and discover the **treasure** of their true selves. " " I pulled my shirt up and showed it to them. "Then there is three x on my left wrist that stands for my crew – me, Jasper and Rose. But I plan to get three more x for you guys" I looked at Alice, Emmett and Edward "because now you are a part of my team too. And then there is this small opened treasure box on my lower back. And Jasper has one just like it too." As I showed them it Jasper got up and showed it them too. "This one got done while we were very drunk but to be honest I don't regret it." I smiled at the memory and to Jasper and continued. "Then there is an anchor on my left palm, the date of my parents death and me becoming free and independent in roman numbers on the back of my neck, a little feather inside my ear, a chain around my ankle, a star on the inside of my right hand, which I got dome in Texas after meeting Jas and Rose and the infamous 'Do not resuscitate' " after I showed them all I finished and sat back down on the couch.

"wooow that's like awesome. I want a tattoo too." Emmett said in booming voice and we all started to laugh.

"You know Emmett getting a tattoo also kind of hurts like bitch" Jasper said after we all were calmed down. But after looking at Emmett's face the round of laughter started yet again.  
>"No tattoos for Emmett I guess." Jasper added.<p>

"So what is the story behind that "do not resuscitate' tattoo" Alice couldn't keep her excitement to herself and finally asked.

"Well being one of the few woman treasure hunters and captains it is always hard to go to bar near the harbor because it is full of drunken captains and crew members. At the time I haven't met Rose and Jas so I mostly traveled alone or with occasional fellow t-hunter. One time in Brazil I went to this bar club type of place. Of course I drank a little too much and a dude named James tried to take advantage of my state. I somehow managed to get away from him and started to stumble in the direction of my yacht. Somewhere along the way I passed out, but luckily a guy named Robert or Rob for short saved me and took me to his place to sober up. In the morning after reassuring me that he isn't some kind of weirdo he told me that I looked dead on that sidewalk and it was a miracle that he found me not some other guy. As you may imagine I was very grumpy and said a few bad words to him. After that I went back to sleep because I was very hung-over. Next time I woke up there was a note stick on my head with the phrase 'Do not resuscitate' on it. I and Rob had an amazing time after that in Brazil and together in general so to remember it I decided to tattoo it on my body. "

"So where is Rob now? Do you keep in touch?" Rose asked because the only one who knew this story besides me was Jasper.

"No. He… " I hesitated there and thought about a way how best tell them the reason of his death "he was working one day. Doing a treasure hunt for this very old ship but the same treasures were wanted by some powerful people so let's just say he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, doing the wrong thing. "

There was a two "Sorry Bella" from the girls and the guys just looked sad.

"But enough with me and sad things. Let's watch some movie." I suggested and everyone agreed.

After the movie was over everyone went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I just was so used to the little movement that my yacht did with the swelling, that I couldn't fell asleep on the hard ground. And then there was the thoughts about Rob and how if I would just said don't go he would be alive and well. And of course thoughts of my parents and my time in Forks, because obviously that's where I am now. After two hours or so I started to get so depressed that I needed a cure and the only thing I could thought of was Jasper. So I quietly tiptoed to his room. I opened the door but then hesitated by them. Should I wake him up or just crawl into his bed. I guess I stood there longer than I thought because next thing I heard was Jaspers voice.

"Bella?" He asked with sleep heard thick in his voice. It was very sexy. Wait, down girl.

"I couldn't sleep." I managed to choke out.

"Come here" He said and pulled the cover open a bit.

I crawled into his warm bed and his strong arms and felt immediately at home.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked pulling me closet to him.

"I am now." I said and snuggled into him.

"Good night Bella" Jasper said and I answered with a yaw and 'good night' because suddenly I felt very tired. The last thing I remembered was Jasper kissing my head and pulling me even closer to him if that was even possible.

JPOV

After visiting Em and Alices parents we all headed back to the apartment. At the dinner I realized that I really missed my parents and I was glad that we will be going to visit them soon. After getting to the apartment we changed into something more comfortable and gathered in the living room. Bella showed her tattoos. Go that girl was too beautiful and hot. After that she told the Rob story which I knew only because I was there on the 1 year anniversary when Bella drunk more than she usually does. Which is a lot. I admit that I was very jealous of Rob because he got to be with Bella but now I am more hopeful after that morning in her cabin.

After Bellas story and movie we all headed to bed. It was weird to sleep on the hard ground but I was tired so fell asleep pretty fast.

Somewhere in the middle of night I woke up because somebody was standing in my doorway. At first I thought it was some robber and freaked out a little but the realized that it was Bella, because only she had that amazing figure.

"Bella?" I asked. My voice sounded very rough because obviously I was sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep." She said in a small voice. I heard discomfort in it so I told her to come here and pulled the cover open.

She quickly crawled into my bead and snuggled close to me.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

"I am now." She sighted and snuggled even closer.

We said 'Good nights' and she almost immediately fell asleep. I kissed her head and pulled her closer. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. What I noticed was that we both slept better in each other's arms too. And it was so good to be able to touch her. Even if it is only when she sits on my lap in the car. Yes I yelled at her when we drove from Seattle but just because the road was veeeeeeery bumpy and she was on my lap and… well I am a guy and you get the picture.

I couldn't resist watching as she slept. She looked so cute and peaceful. Soon after that I fell in a peaceful sleep myself.

Next morning I woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world. Bella was still sleeping in my arms. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. At first I was scared that she would freak out but she smiled and said a husky "Good morning." Good that voice.

"Good mornin' beautiful." I said back.

"I'm sorry that I just barged into here it's just I couldn't sleep. It is been so long since I have slept on the hard ground. And then there was all those loud thoughts about Rob and Forks in general in my head" she tried explain herself.

"It's all right. Besides I sleep much better with you in my arms." I can't believe I just said that. My cheeks started to heat up but Bella as always did the most unexpected thing. She kissed me.

She only pulled back a second to say "I've been wanting to do this for so long." And crashed her lips with mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

I hope for few reviews and of course I hope you liked this chapter.

Live, love, laugh

K


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I finally gathered the courage and kissed Jasper. And boy was it good. It all started with waking up and realizing that I loved to be in his arms. And after he said "Good mornin' beautiful" In his amazing southern drawl I couldn't contain myself.

We kissed a while and pulled away only because we needed to breathe. He rested his forehead on mine and sighted "Amazing". And I only had to agree.

After that I crawled out of his bead and went to my room to start the day. After shower I got dressed in ripped light jean shorts, black corset top, my classic Converse High tops, ring and Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. Pure comfort if I say so myself. (**Link on profile**) And I went downstairs to make some breakfast. No one was there and the apartment was very quiet. I realized that it was 10 o'clock, too late for Alice and Edward to still be home and too early for Emmett or Rosalie to wake up. I also wondered what Jasper was doing. I finally started the breakfast and as soon as I was done Jas, Rose and Em came down.

"I smell food" Emmet said still his eyes half closed.

"Well yeah I made breakfast." I told them and served each a plate with a cup of coffee.

As we ate I stole a few glances at Jasper. It wasn't awkward it just felt as nothing happen. Weird if I must say. Did I really misunderstood his feelings towards me?

"So what's the plan for today?" Rose asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Well we could go around town for a bit. You know I could show you guys around and stuff" Em suggested and we agreed.

They got dressed and ready for the day (**Link on profile) **and we were off to see Forks.

At first we drove to Forks high. My old school. The one I didn't finish.

"Looks like nothing major is changed around this hell hole what we call school" I said and they just laughed.

"Hey I think the football team is practicing now. We could go watch a bit. Also remember Mike Newton, Bells?" Emmet said.

"That douche bag who hit on me in high school and didn't take no for an answer?" I responded to Em and Jasper make a weird sound that sounded like growl? Wtf?

"Yeah the one. He teaches the football team now. We could go say hallo" I didn't respond because I really didn't want for him to hit on me again.

"Relax Bella he is married to Jessica Stanly." Emmet explained.

"That doesn't mean anything but lets go. I haven't seen a live football in a long time." I said and got out of the car.

We sat on the bleachers for a while and just as the practice ended Emmett yelled at Mike "Hey Mike, dude." His head whipped around and we climbed down on to the field towards him.

"Emmett man. Haven't seen you in a while. How are things?" Mike asked and then looked up me and Rose. Well obviously nothing has changed.

"Good good man. Have a new job." Em answered.

"And what are you names pretty ladies?" Mike looked at us and asked.

Rose was about to answer but I cut her out

"This here is Rosalie Hale and I am Bella Swan" I said with a cocky attitude. Gosh I hated that boy.

"Be- Bella Swan? Oh wow. I haven't seen you since you left in high school. What have you been up to? " He asked surprised.

"Oh Nothing exciting. Traveling the world you know" I answered and Jas, Rose and Em started to chuckle behind my back. I just smiled.

"Okay we need to go now. It was nice to see you again Mike." Not. I said in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Oh okay. See you around" He said awkwardly and we walked back to the car. As we got in we all started to laugh so hard I almost peed myself.

"That face… that face of his was hilarious" Rose said between laughter

"It was priceless" Jas added.

"I second that" Emmet said and we laughed for good 5 minutes straight.

As we calmed down I asked where to next and we agreed to visit Carlisle and Edward and then go check out Alice's shop.

When we arrived to the hospital and went in Edward and Carlisle hurried out and started to ask us if we are alright. We reassured them that we are and that we just came to visit. When they calmed down we chatted for about 30 minutes and ate some lunch. Then they had to head back to work and we were off to Alice's shop.

We walked in 'Alicia's boutique' and I was truly amazed how neat and beautiful it was. Alice came rushing towards in a I guess what she considered work appropriate outfit – dress, blazer and high heels. I guess you need to look good when you own a boutique. (**Links of the outfit and boutique on profile)**

"Guys. Heeey. I didn't expect you here but welcome. So what do you think?" the question was addressed to me, Rose and Jas although I am sure to Jasper this was only a shop.

"It's amazing Alice. I love it" Rose said with excitement in her voice looking around.

"Yeah. I totally agree." I joined Rose.

"Well then ladies. I will close the shop for rest of the afternoon and we could shop a little in here. My treat." She announced trilled.

"And you guys can head home or to bar or whatever. I will drive us home" Alice added and pushed Em and Jaz out of the door putting the sight 'Closed' on.

Then for next 4 hours we tried on different outfits both fancy and casual and ended up buying them or rather Alice giving them to us and taking/buying around the same amount of clothing, shoes, accessories, and so on to herself, claiming that we have a lot of places to be in these three weeks and then just before sailing away we will be going to another shopping trip. Fun right?

"So when are we flying to Texas?" I asked on the driving back to apartment.

"I booked all six of us tickets to next Tuesday. And we will be staying a week." Alice announced.

"You have already planed every second of these three weeks aren't you?" Rose asked amused.

"Yes, yes I am" was the answer from Alice. Confident much?

As we got home I started the dinner. After 30 minutes Edward arrived home too. We ate and discussing the day's events. Emmett and Jasper told them about the Mike incident and we all were laughing again.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Edward asked getting beer form fridge.

"If you don't mind I was planning to visit some places around the Forks. Alone." I said and everyone grew quiet understanding that I needed to do this. I needed to visit my parents' grave and my old house, and also a few people around Forks and in La Push.

"Oh well the rest of us could just relax around the house and then we all could go hang out in the bar later. Sound good? " Emmett suggested.

"Sound like a plan." Rose answered and we all agreed.

That night we drank some beer and went to bead around midnight.

I yet again couldn't sleep and tiptoed to Jaspers room. This time only I didn't hesitated at the door but went right in and climbed in his bed.

Luckily he wasn't asleep yet. "Couldn't sleep again?" he asked.

"Yeah" was my brilliant answer. Because now I was fully aware that he was wearing only pajama pants, no shirt.

"You really are going to go alone tomorrow? I can come with you. You know for support and stuff." Jaz told me.

"I.. I don't know. I feel like I need to go alone but I am afraid that I will break down in the cemetery. Yeah maybe it is a good idea for you to come along. Even if just sit in the car and wait for me. " I answered.

"Okay then it is set. I am coming with you. And no buts. Bella I really care for you and want for you to be fine." Jaz softly said kissing my hair and hugging me closer to him. I turned my face to his and kissed his check softly.

"Thank you." I said and finally went to sleep.

The morning was pretty much the same as yesterday. I made breakfast, we all ate together. Then me and Jasper got dressed (**Link on profile**) and were off first to Forks cemetery. The hardest thing first.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

I hope for few reviews and of course I hope you liked this chapter.

_**Live, love, laugh**_

_**K**_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

**A/n** Sorry for not updating. School has started up in full force with tests, homework and different activities to do. I will try to post every weed but sadly I can't promise you guys anything now.

Okay so on with the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We borrowed Emmett's car and drove to the cemetery. As we pulled up my hands was already sweating and I was shaking a little.

"You sure about this?" Jasper asked looking worried.

"Yeah. I need this. If I am not back after 10 minutes please come to get me."

He said Ok and squeezed my hand. I got out of the car and made my way to my parents' grave. I didn't need to search for it because I remember every step I made down this path in the funeral as if that was only yesterday. I finally stopped right in front of the grave and put down the flowers I had picked up on the way.

"Hello, Mum, Dad" I said out loud and fell to my knees and cried. I hadn't realized that I missed them. The old them from the time we were all happy. I have always blamed them for what they did to me but that didn't change the fact that I was their flesh and blood. Whole my life I was afraid that I will become like them and even now I am afraid of it. My life is so fucked up.

I continued crying on the ground until I felt Jasper scoop me up in his arms and carry me back to the car. I could only cling to his shirt and cry. All the emotions were finally free and all the sadness that I suppressed in all these years was coming down on me like ton of bricks.

Jasper seated me in passengers' seat, buckled me up and rushed to the drivers' seat.

I didn't even see where we were going but apparently it was back to the apartment.

As we arrived he again took me in his arms and carried me inside. Everyone rushed to me and asked what happened and if I was OK. Jasper just shook his head and carried me to his room. We settled on the bead as I yet again cried in his shoulder. Somewhere along the way I must have fell asleep, because next thing I remember was me being awaken by Alice and everyone else hot on her toes.

JPOV

I knew that this morning will be very hard for Bella. But despite her fears and sadness she managed to be hotter than ever in black t-shirt, light pants and black high heeled boots. God what I would give to have her all to myself forever. And I really hope that it will happen one day.

As we neared the cemetery I saw that she was already shaking. I didn't want to let her go alone because I was really afraid that she will break down.

"You sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I need this. If I am not back after 10 minutes please come to get me." She answered. I could only say OK as much as I didn't want to let her go alone and squeezed her hand. I watched as she made her way down the path and already timed those 10 minutes.

As the last second ran out and Bella was nowhere to be seen I rushed out of the car and ran to the direction she left. After about minute I heard somebody crying and repeating "I don't want to be like them". I started to run faster and finally saw Bella lying on the ground crying. I quickly scooped her up in my arms and made my way to the car. My shirt was soaked from her tears but I didn't care. I needed for Bella to be safe and fine. I bucked her up and rushed to driver's seat. I didn't know where to drive but decided to drive back to the apartment. All the way my heart ached to hear her crying and repeating that phrase over and over again. Finally I pulled up the apartment and carried Bella in. I was bombarded with questions like if she was Ok but I just shook my head and went to my room. She cried for an hour and finally fell asleep. I carefully slipped out of her clasp and went down to talk to others.

As soon as I stepped down Rose and Em was up and started asking questions. I couldn't understand anything they said so I told for them to be quiet and ask questions one in time.

"What happened? Is she okay? Why is she repeating that again and again?" Rose was first to ask and Emmett just nodded.

"I don't know what happened. We went to cemetery and she went to visit her parent's grave while I stayed in car as she asked. After 10 minutes she didn't come back so I went to see what's happened. I found her in front of the grave lying on the ground and crying." I explained.

"We should call Alice and Edward and maybe even Carlisle to come and check on her" Rose suggested.

"Yeah. Go call Alice and I will call Edward. " I said and went to get my phone.

Alice was first to get home but soon after her Edward and Carlisle hurried in the apartment asking what happened. I told my story again and waited for their reaction.

"She probably is just overwhelmed with emotions, because knowing her she kept them building inside for all these years." Carlisle answered after a minute.

"I think you are right." I said and everyone looked at me. "We have sailed together abound three years now. And in this time I haven't seen her shed a single tear. Even on important dates like Robs death anniversary she just got drunk but didn't show any kind of emotions. On April 1st she didn't even acknowledge this date and went on like nothing important happened on that date. " I explained.

"Okay but what should we do?" Alice asked concerned.

"I will go check her temperature and all that stuff but she just needs to rest." Carlisle said and Alice already started to walk up the stairs. All that he could do was fallow her.

On the way I needed to stop Alice form going into Bella's room because she was in mine not hers. As I said that Rose and Emmett smirked a little but quickly became serious again. As Alice opened the door Bella woke up. Her eyes were red and face a little puffy from crying but she still looked like goddess to me.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Alice asked in sweet voice.

"Alice! I am not a baby. Stop talking to me like to a 6-year-old." Was Bellas brilliant response. Yep she is back. And we all started to laugh while Alice hit her arm.

"Well I see that you are back to our old self. But I still need to check you out just in case." Carlisle said and went to work. We all stayed and watched. After 5 minutes Carlisle announced that she is completely and totally fine.

"I am sorry guys for putting you all through this. I just didn't know that I will end up braking down." Bella apologized and I couldn't believe that she really did this.

"Bella, are you really apologizing for braking down? You know that you don't have to do that. It is not the thing to apologize for." I said and went to sit down on the edge of bed.

"I know, I know just… I mean.." She tried to manage some kind of answer but couldn't.

"Stop Bella. It is all good. No blood, no foul. Now go get cleaned up so we can go to that bar we talked about yesterday." Alice said and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait Alice. I really don't want to go. I think I will just rest at home. But you guys go." She said.

"No Bella we can't leave you here alone after.." Alice started but I interrupted.

"I will stay too. I don't want to go anyways." I said as Alice and Rose changed glances.

"Well okay then I, Ali, Em and Edward are going but you two lovebirds stay here." Rose said and walked out of the room followed by everyone else.

After a few hours and after Rose and Alice were finished to get ready they left to go to the bar. In the meantime we were in our comfortable outfits and were cuddling on my bead watching TV. **(All of the outfits on profile.)** As we heard the front door shut I started

"So.."

"So.." She tried to answer but my lips were already crushing down on hers.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

We kissed a few minutes but then she pulled away from me and looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" I asked getting worried again.

"Nothing. It's just.." she started and searched for words again "It's .. What are we Jasper. Where are we?" She asked and that left me confused.

"What do you mean Bella? We are in my room.." I answered but she cut me off.

"No I mean what are we?" she askew pointing between us. "Where is this relationships going?"

"I don't know Bella" I answered truthfully.

"I'm just asking, because lately I am feeling such strong feelings for you and you have been so careful and loving to me. But I am afraid that I will screw this up. I won't be able to give all of this back to you." She said and one little tear slid down her cheek.

I cupper her face in both on my hands and brushed the tear away with my thumb.

"Bella, darlin'. You won't screw this up. I am in love with you. With all of you including your past your present and your future. And I hope that there will be our future. Please be with me. Please be my girlfriend." I said to her and waited for answer. She didn't move for a minute and I was starting to think that this was such a bad idea to revile her my feelings.

Then after another minute she started "Jasper… I… I'm in love with you too." She said and slowly kissed me. "And yes I will be your girlfriend." She added.

My heart filled with joy. And we kissed again. But this time it was slow kiss, full with passion. Her hands went under my shirt and her hails scratched my back a little. It felt so good. She pulled my shirt over my head.

"Jasper, I want you." She whispered in my ear and I didn't need to say twice. My hands were already pulling her shirt off.

That night we made love. And god it was the best sex I have ever had. But it wasn't just that. Bella was mine. And that was all that mattered. We fell asleep around 2 a.m.

After 4 a.m. I heard Em, Ed, Rose and Alice come home but luckily they didn't check on us. But based on the sounds that came from their rooms I am guessing no one was alone in this apartment. And I was glad of it. Rose had Emmett, Alice had Edward and I had the girl of my dreams – Bella.

In the morning I woke up by someone kissing me. As I opened my eyes I realized it was Bella and then I remembered last night.

"Good morning sleepy head." She whispered and climbed on top of me.

"Indeed it is a good good morning. I won't mind waking up this way every morning." I answered and she laughed.

"We can arrange that." She added and started kissing me.

Then suddenly she climbed out of bead and I was confused.

"I want to shower. Care to join?" She asked starting to walk in the direction of bathroom.

God what I did to deserve such a beautiful and witty girlfriend?

I climbed out of bead and went to join Bella.

After our little shower and something… We got dressed and went down to have breakfast. Of course everyone else was still asleep.

Bella made breakfast and sat down beside me to eat. While waiting we fooled around and kissed between bites.

"Finally you two are together! It took long enough." Rose exclaimed scaring us. Bella blushed a bit but laughed. I just looked at Rose with a smile playing on my lips. She was wearing one of Emmets shirts and Emmett himself was hanging on Roses arm. "I could say the same to you." Bella finally said and pointed to breakfast that sat on the counter. "Help yourself out." **(Outfit on profile)**

Emmett as always ran to the food fallowing by Rose.

We finished our food and talked to Rose and Em about how was last night until finally last two lovebirds came down.

"I smell coffee" Alice yelled coming around the corner. And the stopped seeing Bella in my lap un Emmet and Rose sitting very close and kissing.

"What did I miss?" Edward rounded the corner drying his hair in the towel.

"we are not the only ones who finally got together." Alice explained and Edward looked at us.

"oh cool… Finally you two." He just said and pointed at me and Bella.

After that they ate and we just chatted.

"Edward, Alice you realize that it is Wednesday? Don't you have work?" Bella asked getting up form my lap and poring herself another cup of coffee. I already miss Bella in my lap. God I was whipped.

"Nop. We kind of called in sick. Although I doubt that mum and dad bought it" Alice Answered as she finished her last bite of breakfast.

"Oh. So what will we do today?" Bella asked.

"We could chill around the house. And in the evening we have dinner at my parents house." Emmett suggested. And we all agreed.

Every couple went their way and we occupied my bedroom, my bed to me exact.

Around 4 p.m. Alice and Rose barged in my room and pulled Bella away claiming that they had to get ready for dinner. Bella unwillingly went with them and I didn't want to let her go but I knew that it would be worth it in the end.

So the next few hours I spent something like this: watching sport with the guys, went to put some nicer clothes on and watched the TV again, waiting for the girls.

BPOV

So much has happened in only 24 hours and now sitting in the chair letting Rose and Ali play Bella Barbie with me and letting them do my makeup and hair I finally started to realize all of that. 1) I had sex with Jasper and boy was it good. 2) I was his girlfriend and he was mine, just mine. 3) Alice was together with Edward and Rose with Emmett and all of us was happy. And finally 4) I was in love with Jasper.

We chatted about how we got together with our respective boyfriends and shared details.

Finally around 7 we were ready and went downstairs to show off our outfits to them. I must say we all looked very hot but not too slutty or anything because let's face it we were going to dinner with the parents. I was wearing dark blue dress with dark blue heels and most amazing funky ring. Rose was in burgundy colored dress and black heels and Alice was in this beautiful 3 color dress with brown heels. I really wasn't used to looking so good and elegant but I kind of liked it. And Jaspers face was worth all the effort. He literally was staring when I came down the stairs. But to be honest I drooled a little myself because Jasper really knows how to clean up. In fact all of the boys looked extra good tonight. But I have a slight feeling that Alice had something to do with it. **(Outfit on profile)**

The dinner went very well. Of course Carlisle, Esme and Edward'd parents congratulated all of us for finally getting together. We told them about our plans of going to Texas and Carlisle and Edward's dad even let Edward go with us so Alice quickly bought him a ticket too via her iPhone.

The rest of week consisted of us hanging out, going to bar, sightseeing, shopping, driving to club at Saturday night in Seattle, dinner on Sunday night and finally packing all Monday. Well more like Alice was packing for me and I spent the day mostly in Jaspers arms.

He and Rose were so excited to go home and their parents couldn't wait.

Finally on Monday morning we drove to Seattle airport and hoped on the 5 hour flight from Seattle, Washington to Austin, Texas.

I thought that wearing sweatpants was OK if you are flying for 5 hours but apparently Alice had different idea. She threw some clothes at me and some shoes too. Thankfully she let me wear my boyfriend jeans and comfortable t-shirt although I had heels on. But they were comfortable enough. And I actually started to like heels especially heeled booties. What? Don't blame me. I like to look AND feel sexy. In fact all of us ladies looked pretty sexy in our outfits. So prepare yourself Texas. Alice herself was wearing dark blue dress with white pattern on it and cowboy boots claiming that she wanted to be in the Texas spirit and Rose was in some burgundy pants and white top with black polkadots. I got to say all of us ladies looked pretty sexy in our outfits. So prepare yourself Texas. **(Outfit on profile)**

* * *

><p><strong>An**

So guys I home you liked. It was more like in-between chapter but there was some fun stuff too. Next chapter or chapters will be about their time in Texas and the last week in Forks. And the finally they will be sailing off. Who's excited? I know I am. :D

Also please review if you like my story.

Live, love, laugh

K


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After we got off the plane. We got our bags and went to rent a car, because Jasper and Roses parents house was outside the city and it was about two hour drive. Jasper was driving and I got the chance to sit in shotgun because of my status - Jaspers girlfriend. I still can't get used to saying this. When we finally arrived I was amazed of how big the house was. It seems like I am the only one with only my yacht and nothing more. Jasper sensed my mood change and reassured that it was all good.

"Relax darlin'. You will like it here and the will love you!"

"Oh thanks for reminding me that I am meeting your parents" I said getting nervous again but he just gave me a puzzled look."I bet you are glad that you don't have to meet mine."

"Baby.." he stopped in front of me and took my face in his palms. "Don't say that and please don't let them ruin you this moment!" he gently said and I just nodded.

"Let's get this over with, besides Emmett has it worse..." I smiled and looked at very pale Emmett who was holing Roses hand and looking at the house.

We finally went into the house and were greeted by a blond woman that looked a lot like Rosalie and a man that reminded me of older jasper only with darker hair and green eyes.

Rosalie ran to the woman and hugged her while Jasper hugged the man and vice versa.  
>"Guys meet my mom Rachelle and my dad John." Rosalie said after letting go of her father.<p>

"C'mmon Rosie introduce us." John said in deep voice.

"Okay okay daddy. So this is Alice" she laughed at her dad and said pointing at Alice .She extended her hand to Rose's father but he pulled her into a hug. Rose's mother followed her husband's footsteps and hugged Alice too.

"This is Alice's boyfriend Edward" she introduced. Then there was only me and Emmett left. We exchanged glances and just smiled.

"So this is my boyfriend Emmett and also Alice's brother." Rose introduced Em and we waited for the reaction. John just laughed and pulled Em into a hug. I heard Emmett let out a breath. So maybe it won't be that bad.

"And this is my girlfriend Bella" Jasper finally introduced me after Rachelle stopped hugging Em. I also held a breath.

"So you are the girl that lured away our children?" John said with a laugh.

"Yeah" I managed to say with an awkward laugh/smile.

"Well I am glad that you also brought them back home. Even if just for a while." He said and hugged me and I sighted. I was starting to forget how it was to be hugged by a father.

"Thank you for bringing my babies home" Rachelle whispered in my ear while hugging me.

After the introductions we were shown to our rooms, well Alice and Edward was shown to their room as I was staying with Jasper and Emmett with Rose. Jasper led us up the stairs while I heard his mom saying something along the lines "Can't keep people who are in love apart." I only had to agree and either way I probably would end up sleeping in Jaspers bed.

"Your house is really huge and very beautiful as well" I said to Jasper walking up the stairs to the third floor where his room was located.

"Yeah well you really need to say that all that to my mum. She did all the decorating." He answered as we stopped in front of a big wooden door.

"And this is my room." He said and opened the door. It was pretty classy black and white room with few music and sports things in it as well as some photos and personal stuff.

"You know I really haven't brought any girl up here." He said bit awkwardly after a moment.

"Well then I have to be very honored don't I?" I asked and wrapped my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Very!" was all he said and kissed me. We kissed for a while till Rosalie and Emmett wandered into the room and yelled for us to stop with the PDA. They were changed into some more comfortable clothes as I was planning to do so myself. **(Outfits on profile)**

"So we are planning to go on a tour around the grounds and down to the stables. You are coming?" Rose asked.

I was about to say that I would love to but Jasper beat me to it only saying "We will go a bit later. I want to show Bella the grounds myself."

"Oh okay. Then we are off." And with that they left. As soon as the door closed Jasper lifted me up and carried to the bed. Now I get where he was going with 'a bit later'.

After an hour or so we were finally redressed and headed out to see the grounds.

Their territory was huge so John suggested for us to take the truck. So we hopped in and were off. The grounds were so beautiful that I almost felt like I was in movie. At one point I even asked for Jasper to pinch me which be gladly did.

We were driving down some old round which was very muddy. I told to take another rout, but Jasper being a proud man told me that this truck can take it. But apparently I was right and we ended up being stuck in the mud. Jazz climbed out and tried to remove some of the mud but it wasn't working.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked a little out of breath.

"Nop. No way buddy. I am staying here in the cab." I answered a little amused of how hard he was trying but nothing was happening.

"Then start the car at least" he said and I climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and stepped on gas pedal. Suddenly the mud was flying everywhere covering Jasper and he yelled something. I turned off the car and looked at him and started to laugh. He was all covered in mud and being the responsible adult he was he reached in the cab and smeared my face with the mud. That was it I jumped out of the truck and chased after him. We were throwing mud at each other. After a while he lifted me up but slipped so we both ended up on the ground in the biggest mud puddle laughing like crazy people.

After a couple of minutes we figured that we probably should head back to the house and clean ourselves up.

When we arrived in from of the house everyone was sitting on the porch and drinking some tea. As we stepped out of the truck all muddy they started to laugh as well. I am sure we looked amazing. Note the sarcasm.

We weren't about to go inside to the bathroom and get the house all muddy so we decided to wash ourselves with the hose. After all the mud was gone we ran upstairs and had a quick shower because Rose and Jasper's mum announced that the lunch was ready just as we were turning off the hose. After getting dressed for third time this day we went down and had lunch. (**You know where the outfits will be. :D**)

Then after lunch and the best dessert in the world we finally went down the stables and Jasper showed me his horse. Along the way he introduced me to few of the people that work here.

"I must say the people are amazingly sweet down here." I said to Jasper while we were slowly walking back to the house.

"Yeah that's why I like it here so much." He answered and looked somewhere far away. As we got to the house we just hung out with the rest of the guys in living room and basically did nothing all afternoon.

In the evening we talked to Jasper and Roses parents. They told stories and I told some stories of when I was traveling around. We spent our evening relaxing in the family circle and it felt absolutely amazing.

Over the next days we went riding and went into the town for some shopping.

No Friday night we decided to go check out Texas clubs. We girls made ourselves pretty and Jazz and Rose showed us this amazing club named "Coyote cowboy". They both were laughing about something all evening and only at the end of the night they told me that this was the club where we met. Not that I remember nor this club nor anything of that night. We spent the night dancing and drinking.

On Saturday we went shooting and some rock climbing. And when I said we I meant myself and all the boys – Jazz, Em, Ed, and Jaspers dad John, because the girls were terrified of breaking a nail or something. They went shopping again in the meantime.

But all this shooting and climbing trip actually was a result of a one evening get- to- know Bella session. After I told John my carrier choice or more like my lifestyle choice he was very surprised and asked if I wasn't afraid of sailing through unknown waters. I just answered that no and I have a gun. That set off another question session and John made me to promise that I will show my skills one day.

"I didn't know you have a gun." Jasper said to me that evening while we were snuggled in bed.

"Yeah well I always keep one close by because you never know what can happen" I answered.

"So you have one on you right now too?"

"Yes in my bag. But don't worry I have all the necessary papers and skills to hold a gun on me" I smiled at him and kissed his lips. That stopped all the talking for the night.

Then on Sunday we had big picnic at the house. All of the relatives, workers and their families and basically all the closest neighbors were invited so in the end it was like a huge party/ picnic thing. I have never been on one of there but Jasper said that these kind of things were happening on every other Sunday or so. On Monday we yet again packed our suitcases. Jasper and Rose spent all the day with their parents, because they knew that they won't see them in a while.

Leaving they promised to call as often as possible and I promised to keep them safe and to come back to visit. And we left to go back to Forks.

**JPOV**

It was so good to be home and to be here with Bella. We spent our days riding, side seeing a little and all bunch of other stuff. On Friday night we went to the club where we met Bella. All of the girls dressed up and Bella looked stunning in her little dress with feathers and high heels. **(Outfits on profile)**When I saw her all my wish of going out was out the window and all I wanted to do was take Bella back to our room. But I managed to control myself and we were off. It was a night of dancing and drinking and it was too funny to look at Bella's face when we finally told her that this was the place where she stumbled on us.

The next day we went shooting and rock climbing. (**Bella's outfit on profile.)**As we stepped into the shooting- range all of the man was drooling at Bella.

"Honey, don't be jealous. I am interested just in you." She whispered in my ear after seeing my face and kissed me hard. I could sense that the rest of the men weren't happy about that but I on the other hand was ecstatic.

When we started to do the actual shooting I was yet again amazed of how good Bella shot. And it looked like I wasn't the only one. Everyone who was in the room and probably thought that she didn't belong here immediately changed their minds, even my dad.

"Damn Bells. You really can shoot some guns." Emmet yelled and gave a high five to Bella after she took off the headgear.

"Thanks Em." She smiled and went to stand in the back and let the rest of us shoot.

After the shooting-range we went rock climbing and Bella again showed that she wasn't some little weak girl. She quickly climbed up even the hardest wall. In the climbing place the guy-drooling repeated. And when Bella was climbing all of the guys were watching her ass. I must admit I was too but hey I was the only one actually allowed.

"Really guys? Em, Ed? And even you dad?" I questioned them while Bella was almost at the top. She looked back down and smiled. It looked like she knew that she had an audience.

"What? She is amazing climber" my dad tried to make an excuse.

"Yeah amazing climber" joined Emmett.

"Yeah I agree" added Edward still looking up.

"God, would you stop looking. She is my girlfriend." I said/yelled and I swear I heard Bella laughing. And the rest of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"Liked the view?" Bella scared us by appearing behind us and smirking.

"I.. we… uh.." was all that we managed to answer her.

"I think I got my answer." she laughed and turning around yelled "Where can I get some water in here?"

All of the sudden every guy except for us 4 were searching for something or running somewhere. We just watched amused and how it turned out they were trying to find water for Bella. Yeah she is witty and naughty.

After the climbing we went home and relaxed.

On Sunday we had our usual picnic and it was great to introduce Bella to everybody not like the girl that I work for or my friend but as my girlfriend.

Monday I and Rose spent with our parents while Bella, Ed and Alice were packing and doing basically nothing.

On Tuesday morning we said our goodbyes to my parents and were off back to Forks to make the last preparations for sailing off.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

So guys I hope you liked the new chapter. And please review and tell me what you liked what you didn't like and if you have some suggestions to me leave those too.

**I also posted pictures of how the main characters look like in this story. So check that out on my profile.**

Live, love, laugh

K


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

As we got back to Seattle we decided to check on the yacht before going back to Forks. We drove to the docks and went straight to "Le Fuck". Bella was excited to see her yacht again. While me and Rose checked all the outside and did a little inventory check, Bella went to check the engine and that kind of stuff. When we made sure that everything was in place we heard loud cursing from the engine room. We all including Emmett, Edward and even Alice ran downstairs and were met by cursing, sweaty Bella. There were oil stains on her clothes, arms and even face. _Mmm.. sexy…_

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked worried.

"It's the engine. It needs to be fixed before we can go anywhere. And it looks like I am staying in Seattle for a couple of days." She said turning towards us. Now I saw that her white top was all dirty and damp and her hair was a mess. But even now she looked like sex goddess.

"You can't stay here all by yourself." Alice pointed out

"Why not. It's not like the pirates will come and kidnap me." She laughed and wiped her hands in a rag.

"Well it might happen." Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice.." Bella started. "You can either stay here, do nothing and watch as I repair the engine all day OR you can go back to Forks, get everything ready for sailing off and spend the last days with your parents who you won't see at least a year. It is your choice."

"Oh.. you got a point." Alice answered a little embarrassed "But we are hanging out with you today. And no but's"

"Okay then. Get yourselves comfortable and get me some coffee and food. I will need it." Bella smiled and went back to working on the engine.

"Bells, don't need some help?" Emmett asked.

"Nop." Bella responded. Emmett was about to say something but I stopped him

"Don't waist you breath, because first she won't allow you to help and second you don't want to go near that things engine." I said and he just looked at me puzzled.

"C'mon guys let's get some food and coffee from town for Bella and ourselves." I said and we all started to walk in the direction of Seattle center.

"One thing is repairing cars but repairing yachts and boats is all new level." I explained to Emmett and Alice and Edward started to listen to our conversation too.

"Yeah. Even I won't go near that thing again let alone try to fix it." Rose said.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Well after we started to work or more like sail together the engine broke down. Bella was fixing it and I wanted to help her so badly, because I was working as a mechanic back in Texas. So I was bugging Bella all the time about that till she was sick of it. " Rose said.

"So she stepped aside and let Rose to repair it. In the end we had to buy brand new engine and Rose would never ever go near that thing again." I finished the little story as we arrived to Starbucks.

"I thought I did everything right but ended up screwing all up." Rose laughed and everyone else joined in.

After our stop at the Starbucks and McDonald's we made our way back to the harbor. As we neared it we saw a lot of guys going that way too and all the men from the yacht club building were standing outside watching something.

"I wonder what is going on." Alice said.

"I think I know." I responded as we stepped through quickly forming crowd and saw something that only confirmed my thoughts.

In front of us there was Bella in what used to be white top and little jean shorts bending over and engine. She was all covered in sweat and throwing out words like 'fuck' and 'stupid peace of shit' from time to time. It looked like she didn't even notice the forming crowd, but I wouldn't be surprised because when Bella is working on something she doesn't notice anything that is going around her.

"Man that is a piece of ass" One guy besides me said

"Yeah that body is simply rocking. And she knows engines. Full package deal" the other answered.

Suddenly she stood up, took the wrench and threw it at the engine full force, jumped in the water, resurfaced and pulled herself out of the water just like she did on the first day we met Em, Alice and Ed. Only then she seemed to notice the crowd of man that was formed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" she yelled at the crowd. No one answered.

"I hope you enjoyed the show then." She again yelled at the crowd, bowed and went inside of the crowd.

Everyone around us started to say something. A few guys even yelled stuff like 'Hell yeah', whistled and clapped.

I was fed up of all of this. "Would you stop eye-fucking my girlfriend?" I yelled and every one shut up finally.

"Your girlfriend?" Some douche bag yelled and stepped in front of me "She wouldn't go out with peace of shit like you." And I did the only logical thing that I could think of in that moment. I punched him in the face. We started to fight. Emmett and Edward were trying to hold me back but I didn't listen. All I could see was anger.

"Jasper stop." Yelled Bella. _Wait Bella?_

"Stop it now you two." She said again. Next thing I know the guy I was fighting with was on the ground and Bella in front of me.

"Jasper calm down." She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. I was at ease in a second.

"Does anyone else want to end up like this guy?" She yelled after letting go of me. There was a lot of 'no' heard from the crowd.

"Very well then. Go away now. The show is over." She yelled again and everyone started to go away. Even the guy who I was fighting with got up and ran away.

"And you.." she said looking at me again "have a lot of explaining to do." With that she turned around and walked back to the yacht. Emmett and Edward helped me up and we all followed Bella.

"what were you thinking Jasper?" she asked as I was sitting in our cabin with an ice pack on my face.

"I.. uh.. I was trying to defend you." I managed to get out. Man she was sexy when she was angry.

"Did I look like I need to be defended?" she asked and I got up leaving the ice pack on the bed.

"No" I said and neared her.

"Then why did you start the fight? You could get.." but I didn't let her finish because I crashed my lips on hers.

"… hurt." She finished after I released her lips and rested my forehead of hers.

"I know baby. But I couldn't stand those men watching you let alone listen to those things they said about you. Forgive me?"

"Yes just,, just don't do it again okay?" she asked me after few thinking a few seconds and looked straight into my eyes.

"I can't promise you that but I will try" I said and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we fell backwards in the bed. Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett left few minutes ago after we ate the food, so we were all alone. We quickly peeled off clothes of each other and made love. Nothing was better that make up sex.

Next day Bella was the talk of the town between collage kids at least. As we went into town to get something to eat and to find missing parts for the yacht everyone whispered to each other. There even were some brave guys who came up to us and asked for a picture with Bella and if she doesn't want to break up with me and go out with them. After I frowned at that she politely declined and kissed me hard on the lips. Around 2 in the afternoon we got back to the yacht and she started to work on the engine while I did some cleaning and tried to figure out what we needed to stock up on before we left. In the evening Alice called to ask when we will be back in Forks and Bella answered that tomorrow, because she should be finished with the engine till then.

The next day which was Thursday after Bella was finished with the yacht we headed back to Forks. We decided to hang around till Monday, then on Monday head to Seattle to get all the necessary shopping and all rest of preparation done and sail of on Tuesday.

Friday we spent relaxing in the apartment as well as packing our bags, well more like Alice, Emmett and Edward were packing because we three had only few things from the yacht back here. On Saturday we had to attend to this charity thing that Esme was organizing and it was formal attire event so in the morning the girls went shopping for dresses and to pick up us some suits in Port Angelos. They were shopping from 8 a.m. till around 4 p.m. They came back with at least ten shopping and two garment bags each. One that held their dresses and one our suits.

As soon as Bella started to get comfortable in my lap Alice and Rose dragged her off to get ready for the event. I still don't understand why they need 3 hours to get ready but quoting Alice: "This is an important event for Esme and we need to look our best." Around 6:30 p.m. we guys went to shower and put on our suits.

We where again sitting and watching TV when at exactly 7 o'clock Rose walked down the stairs. She was in long red dress and black heels, after her Alice came down and she had on white dress with a little bit of black and white heels and finally Bella came down the stairs and I almost felt how my jaw hit the floor. She had on long black dress and high black heels. **(Outfits on profile.) **She looked amazing. As soon as she stepped off the last step I was by her and pulled her close to me.  
>"Hey beautiful." I said.<p>

"Hey yourself handsome." She answered and I kissed her.

"Do we really need to go to that event?" I whined because frankly the only thing that I wanted right now was take Bella upstairs and have my way with her.

"Yes Jazz, we have to. For other…. stuff… we have all night." She said and kissed me again. We stopped kissing and it looked like I wasn't the only man in this room who didn't want to go to the event but sadly we had to so we piled in the limousine that was here to take us to Port Angelos and to the event. As we arrived there was a red carpet and a lot of photographers outside the entrance. Alice informed that it is like this every year and to not be scared. Just before we got out of the limo Bella whispered to me: "Don't let me fall!"

"Never, love." I answered and got out of the limo. We walked up the red carpet covered stairs and flashes were going off around us. I had my arm around her waist while she was clinging to me. We finally got inside and were greeted by the couple of evening – Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett and Rose disappeared around 10 p.m. and soon after them left Alice and Edward too. We spent the night talking to different people, dancing and just having a good time. All night Bella was teasing me by kissing my neck or by accident bushing her body bit too close to mine while dancing. Around 12 p.m. I finally had enough so we said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle and made our way to the limo for it to take us back home. As soon as the limo started to drive I started kissing Bella's neck and she got comfortable in my lap. I was ready to shed her dress right then and there but she stopped me

"Jazz stop.. we are almost in Forks. Just a couple of minutes."

"Bella" I said in a low voice that was filled with lust "don't you see that I can't?"

The limousine drove in a big pot-hole and Bella bounced on my already big erection.

"See?" I said to her and attacked her neck. She just giggled.

After few minutes we arrived to our apartment and quickly made our way to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed I pinned Bella to wall and started to kiss her with passion.

"Jazz.." she said breathlessly "push the button." And I hit the 10 floor button.

That absolutely shouldn't turn me on but it did and as soon as the elevator started to move I lifted Bella off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We stumbled out of the elevator and to the apartment. Luckily the door wasn't locked so we stumbled in and up the stairs to my room. In the way we bumped in the wall and on different random household objects and Bella giggled every time that happened so we made quite the sound but fortunately it looked like the other two couples were too busy to acknowledge these sounds. As soon as I shut the door of my room we both ripped our clothes off..

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Hope you liked the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked what you didn't like and if you have some suggestions to me leave those too.**

**I also posted pictures of how the main characters look like in this story. So check that out on my profile.**

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Next morning I woke up to the most amazing man in the world kissing me. I just giggled (Yeah I know, I know I am turning in such a girl) and tangled my hands in his hair.

Around 12 a.m. we finally crawled out of the bed to get something to eat. As we went downstairs we heard TV going.

"Oh good you are up.. look at this." Alice said and pointed to TV. It was on Seattle news channel.

"Yesterday Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme had their annual charity gala, which is always filled with a lot of high guests and big donations. As always among different charity people and officials Carlisle and Esme's children Alice and Emmett were in attendance. Beautiful Alice wore white Zuhair Murad evening gown and diamond jewelry. But we were surprised to see that Dr. Edward and his wife's Elizabeth Masen's son Edward junior was her date. The sources told us that they left together too. Are they finally a couple? Then the other Cullen child Emmett was seen at the event in dark blue suit and he had stunning woman by his side who wore red Jason Wu gown Christian Louboutin pumps. This misery girl was identified as Rosalie Whitlock, Texas elite member and they left the Gala together too. But the big question on the night was this couple." they showed mine and Jasper's arrival picture on the screen "They were seen arriving together with two previously mentioned couples. The men looked very alike to Rosalie Whitlock and later our source identified him as Rosalie's brother Jasper Whitlock, also an elite member thanks to their parents. But mystery reminds who is the gorgeous woman by Jaspers side wearing black Julien Macdonald gown and Christian Louboutin pumps. We will keep you posted as soon as we get some news. This was Jane Quinn with Seattle elite news." Then commercial started but I just sat there and stared at the screen.

"What was that?" I finally asked to no one in particular.

"That my dear was Seattle gossip news. Always after this kind of events they break down the most stunning dresses and people that attend these events." Alice answered.

"Yeah and it is very good that we are going away tomorrow because if they find out who you are and where we live the paparazzi won't leave us alone." Emmet said and went to get some more food.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Uh… kind of. You see we are part of the elite here and now that Jazz and Rose are spotted here they won't leave us alone." She said.

"Well then it is fucking grate that we leave this place tomorrow for Seattle and then the next day for ev…" I started but then stopped myself and said "…a while" instead of ever because I doubt that Alice would be happy if she knew my intention never set my foot here again.

She looked at me a little strange but let it go.

"Okay. On brighter note. We have dinner at my parents place tonight and we should finish packing up our stuff." Alice announced and went upstairs.

Me and Jasper went into kitchen to finally get some breakfast.

"Are you upset baby?" Jasper asked as we sat down to eat.

"No. Why would I be upset?" I asked and looked at him weirdly.

"You know.. all the elite stuff and attention stuff." He said little awkwardly.

"It is ok. Yeah I don't like the attention but hey they don't know my name or who the hell I am so It is all good." I said with a smile and accidently on purpose smeared the chocolate from pancakes that we were having on his face.

"Oh you want to play?" he asked and smeared chocolate on my face too.

We fooled around like that for a while until Alice came down and told us to stop because a) she didn't want to clean the kitchen and b) we needed to start getting ready for the dinner as it was already 3 p.m. Where did three hours went?

So I unwillingly went into Alice's room but Emmett yelled from downstairs for us to come see something so we went back to the living room. I had bad feeling about this and my feeling proved to be right as I heard the TV on that stupid gossip channel again.

"Hello friends. Jane Quinn here with Seattle elite news. So as we previously mentioned not only Washington elite attended the Cullen charity gala yesterday but Texas elite too. Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock were spotted among the guests. But we have some footage that my just help us identify our misery girl who was Jasper's date." Then they started to show the footage from Tuesday when I were repairing my yachts engine. It looked like it is filmed from the shore with some phone camera, but you could clearly see me all sweaty and covered with oil bending over the engine. After that there was shot of me jumping into the water and Jasper punching the guy. "It looks like our misery girl in quite of mechanic but I have to say she cleans up good. And Jasper? Looks like he is head over heels for this girl as is she for him." Then they were shoving clip from the Gala of us dancing and kissing. 'Oh kill me now' I murmured as they continued. "From the clip at the Seattle harbor we can make out that this girl's name is Bella, but nothing more is known about her. If any news will pop up you are sure to hear them from us. That's it for this moment. I am Jane Quinn with Seattle elite news." She finished.

"Just great. Now I look like some kind of hard core chick. Fuck my life." I said out loud and Jaspers phone rang.

"Hey mom… Yeah I am all right… No don't do that…. No they don't know…. Yeah on Tuesday…. Alright I will… Love you too, Bay." He finished his conversation and turned back to us.

"It was my mom. She saw the news and asked if I was all right and how Bella was doing." He smiled and came sit beside me.

"I am good. Thanks for asking but it really is all right. I just can't wait to get away from here." I said and Alice and Rose dragged me to Alice's room again.

"Well ladies. We have to make ourselves extra pretty but elegant. There is a big chance of paparazzi by the house , because they know that every Sunday we go to dinner." Alice announced.

"So what are we waiting for." Rose asked and I just laughed.

"I don't want to wear another uncomfortable dress" I whined while they were in closed digging for outfits.

"You will like this one" Rose came out holding short black lace dress with ¾ sleeves.

"Okay I have to give it to you" I said examining the dress. "I love it."

"I knew you would" Alice yelled somewhere from deep inside her walk in closet.

"And besides it will help to keep up your bad girl look" Rose said. I was confused so she opened Alice's pink laptop on some kind of style site. There were mostly older and newer pictures of Alice and Rose around town in casual and formal clothes. But then there were a around five pictures of me too.

"How the hell they got these pictures?" I asked.

"People know that we are elite so they tend to take pictures of us hoping that there will be time to use them." Rose answered and I read the article.

First was Alice. Her style was defined as elegant, classy and chick. Next Rose with glamorous but elegant and sexy at the same time. She was compared to some Serena Van Der Woodsen. And lastly me. I was defined as the bad girl with and edgy style with a tint of elegance.

"Oh well. It is good that the dress is so short. Might as well go all out with sky high heels and deep smoky eyes." I laughed and was joined by Rose and Alice.

After a shower, three hours and a few alterations we were finally ready to go to Cullen house. I was actually joking about the sky high heels but apparently they didn't get the joke and I was actually in them and barely walking. I guess it is goo that there is Jasper to hold me. Alice was wearing light pink dress that was very pretty and classy. It was perfect for her. And Rose was in this shiny metallic dress that complimented her skin tone. **(Outfits on profile.)**

We were about to go down the stairs when Alice asked

"Bella, Rose? You need a clutch?"

"Nah I will just slid my phone in Jaspers pocket" I said and wiggled my eyebrows at them. Though Rose answered with yes and ran back in Alice's room to find herself a bag.

I carefully walked down the stairs and was met by Jaspers intense stare. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Too short… Must take off" he said in robotic voice and started to pull my already short dress upwards.

"Jazz stop" I laughed and slapped his arms. He laughed too and apparently Ed and Em saw the scene too because next thing I heard were two booming laughter from the couch.

"You are either tying to seduce me or maintain your bad girl look." Jazz stated.

"Both baby" I said and slid my phone in his pocket.

Finally Alice and Rose came down and we were off to Cullen house. As they predicted there were a lot of paparazzi and as soon as we stepped out of the car everyone started to shout and I gripped Jaspers arm while hiding my face in his chest.

We finally got inside the house and were greeted with apologies from Esme and Carlisle. I tried to calm them down by saying that it is alright and I will live, but in reality I was a bit shaken because I really, really didn't like the attention.

We spent the evening talking about our destination and all that stuff and also laughing about the fact that they still haven't figured out my identity. When it was time to say goodbyes Alice, Esme and Elizabeth were crying and Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Edward se. were close to tears. In that moment I realized two things. First that I really missed having big family and caring parents and second I am glad that I don't have to make these kind of goodbyes but if they knew my decision never return to Forks I am sure they wouldn't let me go so easy.

We left the Cullen house around 12 p.m. and headed straight to home to crash. The next morning was hectic with last minute packing and going over and over the list of things that we will need. Finally around 11 a.m. we were all packed and set to go to Seattle. Previously night Alice, Emmett and Edward specified the last details about their jobs and their apartment with their parents so we were set to return whenever. They also made agreements with their phone companies to be able to call from wherever they are so that we wouldn't be completely lost. So next stop Seattle and then finally off in the sea and ocean.

In Seattle we again checked the inventory and all the mechanics, bought the necessary food that must always be on our yacht like canned soups, rice, a ton of clean water and all different kind of stuff. It was already 9 p.m. when we finished preparing. So we went to dinner in some little restaurant. We all were dressed casually **(outfit = profile)** and were tired so when someone recognized us and started to point at us we really weren't happy. So we quickly ate and made our way back to harbor but unfortunately paparazzi were on our toes so we had to take some detour and after an hour of walking and avoiding the paparazzi we finally reached the yacht and immediately made the decision to sail off early in the morning.

We were hanging around the cabin just doing whatever till Alice called all of us.

"Hey guys.."

"What happened Ali?" I asked after we all piled into the small cabin.

"The paparazzi happened." She said upset and showed us the laptop screen.

"Elite fivesome and the misery girl were spotted hanging out in Seattle. They all were dressed casually and were seen leaving the restaurant in a rush. They were spotted around town shopping early in the day and hanging around Seattle harbor. What are they doing here? And what do they have in mind? We will keep you posted."

"And why again you are upset? I thought you were used to this kind of stuff." I asked her after seeing the pout on her face.

"Because there is not a single word about her outfit in the article." Edward answered for Alice and leaned to kiss her pout away. The rest of us just chuckled.

"Well be happy that you aren't always the 'misery girl' left out of your elite crowd" I said with a laugh.

"Oh Bella.. I didn't mean to.." Alice started to say but she didn't have to finish to know what she meant. She was going to say that she was sorry and that they are no better than me and blah blah blah…

"Chill Alice I was joking.. It is all good. But now I want to hit the sack. You coming Jazz?" I answered to Alice and walked to my cab, because I really didn't was the pity. I was sick of getting all these looks and feeling not good enough.

"Yeah. Goodnight y'all" Jazz said and joined me in the bed. This time we didn't do anything, just lied there in each other arms and enjoyed the company. I saw that Jasper felt that I didn't say the whole truth and was that I was hiding something, but he didn't say anything probably thinking that it is better to leave me alone with my thoughts. Right choice buddy.

I was thinking about all the stuff that happened today. About how the decision to leave Forks forever will affect my friends, but really that is for the best. I don't fit in their perfect elite world with paparazzi and fancy clothes. I don't have the perfect family, in fact I don't have any family and yeah they probably will mourn for a few weeks, month tops, but then they will forget and it will be for the best for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**So why do you think Bella decided to never come back to Forks? And how did you like the chapter? You can leave your answers as a review.**

**Live, love, laugh**

**K**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The next morning I woke up at 7 a.m. Got ready, made myself a cup of coffee and went to sit in the bridge or as you would call it the room from which the yacht is commanded. No one else was awake and I like the quiet. I briefly went over the course and all the mechanics. After finishing checking all those things I opened my journal and wrote the first entry in about a year. I used to write every day, but then I stopped.

_'September 6__th__, 2011. "Le Fuck" starting a journey from Seattle, Washington to Australia in search of an old ship called St. Mary. Current crew: Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Emmett Cullen._

_Captain Isabella Swan.'_

I wrote and sketched a quick map under the entry. I guess I was up here longer than I thought, because I heard rest of the guys moving downstairs and I felt my stomach grumble. Time for breakfast. I quickly climbed downstairs

"Good morning sleepyheads! Want to go for the last meal on the hard ground to someplace in town?" I said cheerfully.

"Hell yeah. We need to celebrate!" Emmett yelled and everyone including me shock their heads.

"Okay then let's go I am starving."

"How long have you been up?" Jasper asked me taking his hand into his.

"For about 2 hours. I needed to check everything and I wanted to start writing the journal again." I smiled at him.

"You write a journal?" Alice asked curiously

"Yeh. Umm.. it is kind of the road diary with the events happening and course and stuff." I explained.

"Will we get the chance to write something?" she asked excited.

"Well that depends.." I started slowly knowing that she will interrupt me

"On?" And she did.

"On whether you will survive the first storms or not" I laughed darkly and Jazz and Rose laughed with me remembering their first few storms.

Alice, Emmett and even Edward looked scares do Rose decided to relive their concerns.

"Relax, she was just joking. The storms aren't that terrible." She said but with a evil glint in her eyes and continued "Or maybe are they?"

"Okay stop scaring the rookies." Jazz said as we reached a little restaurant and went in to eat.  
>"Please tell us about how you two survived the first storms. Just to calm Ali and Em." Edward asked after the waiter had taken our orders.<p>

I was drinking my cup of coffee just as he said that and almost chocked from laughing, because to be perfectly honest with you they both was dead scared at their first storm. Everyone turned to look at me funny but I just kept laughing and managed to choke out "Better…. Don't ….. tell…"

"Why not? But we wanna know.." Emmett pouted.

"Okay but you asked for it yourselves. " I said but Rose put her hand on my mouth and started to tell the awesome story.

"I will tell it more properly. So it was about the end of our first week of sailing when there was this big storm at night.."

"I wasn't big at all" I said but this time it was Jaspers hand that ended up on m mouth and kept me from saying something. I licked his hand and after he removed it I pouted.

"..anyways. So It was at night so it made the all experience more scary. I woke up to awful jiggling. Literally the whole ship was moving from side to side I ran out of my cabin and met half asleep Jasper in the "Living room". We both went in Bellas room to ask her what was happening but she was nowhere to be found. So we rushed on the deck just to find her slowly walking around the deck securing everything from falling off the deck with the calmest 'I don't give a fuck' expression I have ever seen. When we started to yell whet to do and what's happening the just gave us a death glare, murmured something about us to go fuck ourselves and went standing by the steering wheel. So we asked again what's happening and her brilliant answer was that it's a little breeze and go back to sleep. But literally it was no breeze. There was water spattering on deck and all. But after a while you get used to it and don't even notice that. And luckily only Bella need to get up every time when it is a stronger breeze to check on everything and keep the course." Rose finished.

Alice looked very pale, Emmett looked scared and Edward was somewhere in between it all.

"I said better not to tell but nobody listens to me anymore these days." I laughed.

"Okay but seriously it will be all right. Relax, eat, drink you coffee and then let's go. I want to disappear from here." I said and dug into my omelet.

After everyone was eaten and we managed to calm the tree scared people we went back to the yacht.

"So one last check.. Rose, Alice – supplies, Jazz, Em – the corpus and deck, Edward – the medicine supplies and course and me – the mechanic stuff. Go, go, go people. " I yelled and skipped down to the engine.

After about 20 minutes of so everything was double checked, in order and we waved our goodbyes to Seattle.

"Off we sale" I said in an old captain tone.

Everyone laughed and saluted to me. Finally we are back on the water!

* * *

><p><strong>An**

So sorry for not posting and I know that this was really short chapter but I literally have no time since it is the end of the semester and school has been super crazy. Look forward to a lot of good chapters around the Christmas and new years because then I will have brake and a little free time. Hope you still liked this chapter.

Leave your feedback and thoughts in the comments. Un till next time.

_**Live, laugh, love**_

_**K**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We have been sailing for whole six days now.

"The water is so still this evening. That can't be good." I said while everyone found a place to sit and watch the sunset. It has become like our little tradition at the end of the day to sit down, talk and just enjoy the peace.

"I think that you are just imagining things. It is always still in the evenings." Jasper said and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. We were still going strong even though we had our disagreements as usual. Well to be honest we all had disagreements but what do you expect living on a small yacht and being together 24/7.

"Don't be so sure. I feel something big is coming and we need to be ready. Therefore before going to bed please y'all make sure everything is secured and tied to the deck." I said and took a swing of my whiskey. Everybody murmured agreements and relaxed.

We were used to going to bed pretty early and waking up early. Well at least I was, but when I woke up in the middle of night to awful rocking and loud noises from the deck I immediately knew that something is wrong. I slipped out of Jaspers arms, pulled one of his big sweaters over my PJ's and climbed on deck. It wasn't good sight what I saw. There was a huge storm outside and if I say that it is huge then it really is. The water was coming down on the deck and the waves were enormous. It was the kind of storm that there was a possibility of no surviving it. I ran back down and yelled everybody to wake up while I went to put on some water proof clothing. By the time I wakled out of my cabin everybody was starting to panic in the main area of the cabins.

"Okay everybody shut up. I need to think!" I yelled and everybody went silent.

"First Edward check the course and try to contact closer ships or coast. Say that we are caught in big storm and we could be needing help. Jasper, Emmet put some water proof clothing on and come help me on the deck. And Rosalie and Alice… Stay down here and pack a bag of necessities for all of us. And no we are not drowning. It is just for safety reasons. Move people now." I yelled and climbed back on the deck. Luckily the storm was starting to wind down but we still had to hold on. I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to keep it tranquil. Finally Em and Jazz ran on the deck.

"Em come here and try to keep the wheel steady. While me and Jasper will try to get some of the water back in the sea." I said this time calmly and moved to work on the water. After good hour or so the storm was slowly but surely passing. Edward was able to contact a near ship but I assured him that we won't need their help, seeing that probably they were in similar situation as we and at least 3 hour away from us. Alice and Rose were now helping us to remove the water from the deck after I assured them that everything will be fine and we won't need to leave the ship. After two more hours the storm was almost gone and the water was still again. They were all exhausted so I let them go back to sleep saying that I need to say here. The sun was already up anyways and I knew that I won't be able to go back to sleep. I enjoyed the calm and stillness that the water was after the storm. And just relaxed. Around 11 everybody started to wake up. They insisted of bringing me breakfast and eating all together on the deck and I of course agreed.

"So that was pretty big storm huh?" Emmet asked sitting down with coffee in one hand and plate in the other.

"Uh.. yeah.. It was.." I answered looking into the horizon.

"It sure was the biggest I have lived trough but I have never seen you Bells so.. So frightened. " Rose said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah well a combination of huge waves and gigantic wind is never good." I answered and continued to look in the horizon hoping that they won't ask further but I knew that that won't happen.

"I get it but still.. Bella.. is there something that you aren't telling us?" Alice questioned.

"No… well yes..kind of . It is just the sound that woke me up was just like the one I heard in a storm that I almost died in." I responded and looked into my mug pretending not to see all their worried looks.

"Bella. I am sorry. I didn't know.." Alice started to apologize but I didn't let her finish.

"no no Alice. It is okay. You all should know. Umm. It was I guess the first year that I was sailing. And I was sailing together with John and his team.." as I mentioned Johns name Jasper started to growl.. "relax babe. They all are long in the past." I kissed Jazz on the lips and continued but he growled even louder when I said they. "So I really wasn't experienced at all so he kind of helped me and I helped them to get where they needed to go. And it was gainfully for all of us. And well then it was this big storm. Bigger than this and our ship flipped upside down because it was smaller than my yacht. And none of us were ready for a swim in January with nice ice cold water. It was kind of the Titanic just without that romantic stuff. When I first got into the water I couldn't breathe so John helped me and kept me alive. Lucky for us a big ship was just about 20 minutes away from us so we were safe and just a bit startled and cold. But a crew member Tom is still MIA. So yeah I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did and scare the shit out of all of you but I guess it was a bit too similar to that time that I really got scared and you all are the best friends I have ever had so I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of you." I finished looking especially at Jasper. He quickly pulled me close to him and whispered to me that nothing ever will happen to him of anyone else. But somehow I wasn't that sure of it.

"Thanks for sharing this with us" Edward said after Jasper and I stopped kissing. "but you should know that it will take a lot more that a big storm to get rid of us." And I just had to laugh. In just a few seconds the mood from heavy became light and fun.

"So Bella one last question.." Rosalie started "till now you have mentioned Rob as a past lover. Was John one too and how many are still unmentioned?" she finished and I just stared at her. Was she seriously asking me about my love life? But it looked like everybody including Edward and Emmett wanted to know.

"Um.." I started.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

So finally a chapter huh? Well watch out for more to come. And they finally will get to Australia and get to action so get ready.

Please leave your feedback and thoughts in the comments.

**P.s. Can one of you please comment or message me if the previous chapters are visible or not?** **Thanks!**

Live, laugh, love

K


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>"Um.. well I guess all started with Johns crew really. Before that there was couple guys in bars and stuff but really nothing more than one night stands. Well not like I am not a slut or something it's just when you are the only girl on the deck with a bunch of good looking men you cannot help some heavy flirting but something similar to relationships I had with John. Then after we finished sailing together that all kind of broke apart. Then there was some bar dudes again.." Alice and Rose started to look at me funny. "What? IT was my rebellious period and I wanted to have fun." I defended myself.<p>

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" I asked them a little angry because I could see that they thought that I was a little slutty then. And even thou I know that I was I will NEVER admit it out loud.

They all said yes and that they will be quiet so I continued.

"Then there was Mark – a sexy US marine but it didn't last long. Then there was Rob and you know how that ended. And after that there was an 'I hate myself' period with being drunk 24/7 so I don't remember a lot of it. And so with a little help of Liam and a 2 week romance while sailing back to US I ended up in Texas and met you guys. And from then on there were a couple guys but nothing really serious and now Jasper which is the most serious relationships yet besides the ones I had with Rob." I finished and everybody just looked at me.

"What is it? You can say it." I said and finally Rose asked.

"So how many with all those one night stands?"

"About 30." I said.

"Wow.. just… wow. " Alice said but I looked at Jasper who was deep in thoughts.

"Now I need to talk to Jasper but if any of you will mention this to anybody then you are dead meat." I threatened and walked away pulling Jasper with me.

"Jazz? Are you angry with me?" I quietly asked him.

"No.. I.. I was just thinking." He replied avoiding meeting my eyes.

"Then why are you not looking into my eyes?" I asked a bit too harsh.

"Because I wonder if I am better than those 30 last men or if I am jut the 31st." He answered looking into my eyes. I could see hurt, sadness and fear in his eyes. But why fear?

"Jasper.." I started "..You will never be just 31st. I am in love with you Jasper Whitlock and I was never in love with any of those other guys. Not even Rob. But I am in love with you. I am head over heels over you and it scares the shit out of me. But I am here with you and I won't let you go. I will be by your side as long as you will want me." I said and felt that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I am in love with you too and I will never let you go. I guess you are stuck with me." He said and I smiled. That was the best thing about Jasper. He can bring out my smile and make me laugh even in the hardest times.

He leaned down and kissed me. At first gently but then the kiss grew more and more heated. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cling to him like my life was depending of him. But really it in some level was, because without him I would be just a shell, nothing more.

After a few minutes we were returned to reality by Emmett and Rose calling to get a room and Alice and Edward just laughing. I bushed and buried my head into Jaspers shoulder.

"Shut up y'all. You are so embarrassing!" Jasper yelled to them and kissed the top of my head.

After 6 more days of sailing and one storm we finally moored to the coast of Australia. In Southport to be exact. We went through the usual routine and after that was done we gathered in living area to decide what to do next.

"So captain. What are we doing next?" Emmet asked.

"I should meet with that guy Joseph to specify the job and to get all the details. And meanwhile you can pretty much do whatever." I said searching for Joseph's number.

"Wait wait you can't go alone. What if this guy is some kind of creep?" Jasper said.

"Relax. He isn't and I need to go alone otherwise he will get scared if I bring you or somebody else with me." I said finally finding the number.

_"Hello Joseph?" I said into the phone._

_"Halloo who is this?" he answered with thick Australian accent._

_"Hay this is Bella. I am calling about that St. Mary thing. Is it still valid?" I asked knowing full well that it is but clients liked it when I am polite and all._

_"Of course. I was waiting for your call sugar." He purred and I just shuddered. _

_"Okay where shall we meet? I want to get this show on the road as fast as possible." I said to him in more professional tone._

_"How about tonight abound 9 in this bar called 'Two sailors'? It is pretty near the harbor." He suggested._

_"Good. I will be there and we will discuss all the details." I said and hung up._

"Well it looks like we are going to a bar tonight. And I take back all that I said about going alone. That man gives me the creeps." I said and Alice started to jump up and down.

"Yei.. I need to find outfits for us." And with that she ran downstairs pulling Rose with her.

"Well that leaves us what.." I watched n my watch it was 5 p.m. ".. 4 hours to relax." I said sitting back on the deck and pulling out a beer.

Around 7.30 p.m. I was pulled down and shoved into the shower. And after that pixie and blondie were forcing me into outfit and doing my hair and makeup. I knew that it wasn't good idea to tell them about the bar.

"Just please not something overly sexy. I am still meeting a client today." I reminded them but in answer I just got "hush up" and they continued to 'make me pretty and sexy'. In between it all somehow the managed to pick out outfits for guys too and get ready themselves. I was in this black leather dress with lace fabric draping over it and black ankle boots, Rose was in rose gold sparkling number with black wedges and Alice was in white sequin dress and black platform sandals. **(Outfits on profile)** I actually was amazed and surprised of where did she get this beautiful dress that was so me but then again she and Rose went to city for about 2 hours.

Around 8.45 p.m. we finally left yacht and headed to _'Two sailors. _This should be interesting.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When we arrived I saw that the bar was divided into two rooms - a bar area with dance floor and few tables and a more restaurant type area. I told Jazz, Em, Ed, Alice and Rose to go and have fun while I went to the restaurant area to meet Joseph.

I walked in and looked around the room. And then I spotted him sitting in the far corner with a younger man by his side. It could be seen that it was his son. Joseph was about 40 years old and looked quite handsome and his son was about 20. But really neither of them was my type and besides I had Jasper.

I slowly walked to their table and extended my hand to Joseph.

"Hello. I am Isabella Swan, the captain."

But he just sat there staring at me with open mouth. Well okay.. Then I extended my hand towards his son

"Hay..Isabella. And you are?" I needed to try right? But still no answer. Couple of seconds passed and I kind of started to feel stupid. And then finally he snapped out of his state.

"Oh God, sorry, hello Isabella. I am Joseph and this is my son Joshua. Come sit sit." He rushed out and pointed to the seat opposite them. I gladly sat down.

"Wow.. I have heard of some female captains and I have heard of you Isabella but I didn't expect such a beautiful woman. " He said and I just blushed and murmured thanks.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Joshua asked.

"Yes please." I politely answered and he raised his hand for the waiter.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked openly staring at me.

"I will have a beer and whiskey for my father and you beautiful?" Joshua ordered to the waiter

"Whiskey" I simply said and looked into Josephs eyes to show him that I am not just looks but I am tough.

"Is it true that your first work was together with the John Teach?" Joshua asked as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Boy, leave Bella alone." Joseph scolded his son but I just laughed.

"It is all right Joseph. And yes it is true but at that time John wasn't famous or.. changed yet." I smiled and waiter finally came back with our drinks. To my surprise he slipped a napkin with his number to me. Why do this happen to me all the time?

"Well let's discuss the job. So can you name the exact coordinates of St. Mary or just approximate?" I finally got down to business.

"Just the approximate and they will be given to you on the first day of the hunt." Joseph answered and I just slightly nodded my head.

"And when would that be?" I asked a bit flirting.

"Well, sugar. We were thinking the day after tomorrow. If that's fine with you and your crew?" He said.

"Yes. That is perfectly fine. And the last two matters. Is there any other instructions and how about the pay? " I asked.

"Well the only thing that comes in mind is that I and my son would like to be there with you on the hunt. Is that possible? And the pay will be 10 thousand for the job and then a big bonus if we will find it and there will actually be some treasures." He said and I acted like I am thinking about it but really I was thinking of a way to say that he is not welcome on my yacht.

"Well Joseph, I am not sure if I can let you and Joshua come with but I will discuss it with my crew and get back to you. As for the pay I would suggest you to consider 12 thousand and the bonus, because you know how dangerous these kinds of jobs are." I said with a sweet smile on my lips. I drank my half full whiskey glass empty and said

"Well gentlemen. Unfortunately I must leave you. But thanks for the whisky and the company. I will contact you tomorrow for the further details. Till then goodbye. " I stood up and walked to the other room swaying my hips a little more than usual. From my experience it is always good to leave them wanting more because than I have a guarantee that everything will happen as I wish it to be.

I finally found the table that was occupied by my friends/ crew and sat down.

"So how did it go?" Rose asked.

"Good. " I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

"You know your little entrance was noticed and every single and even not so single man are discussing who should come to you and buy you a drink. Similar reaction was to Rose and Alice but they were quick to show that they are with someone." Jasper said as he sat beside me a placed a glass of whiskey in front of me.

"Well then I guess I should show them who I am with shouldn't I?" I asked him and stood up pulling him on the dance floor. The song by Enrique Iglesias Heartbeat started to play and I turned my back to Jaspers chest and started to sway my hips in the beat of the music. The mixture of beat and whiskey was pulsing trough me and it was such a good feeling to have Jaspers arms on me. Suddenly he whispered in my ear

"Darlin' you are putting up even bigger show for them." And kissed my ear I just laughed and turned so that I was facing him.

"Well then I should end the show" I said and kissed him on the lips hard. Bringing my hands on his neck and in his hair and pulling him closer to me. His hands locked tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him I could feel his erection against me but I didn't care. All I cared about was me and him now in this moment.

I just distantly heard that the song ended and a new one started till Jasper pulled away and said that we should go somewhere quiet. I suggested the bathroom and he didn't object. We went into the women's bathroom and luckily for us it was empty so we locked the door and Jasper picked me up and put me on the counter so that my back was against the mirror.

"Maybe.." kiss "..we.." kiss "..should go back.." kiss ".. to the yacht?" Jasper said between the kisses.

"So this is your first time for sex in the bathroom?" I asked pulling back and then kissing him again trying to unbuckle his belt.

"Yeah kind of.." he awkwardly said when I finally managed to unbuckle his belt.

"That's okay." Kiss "I know what I am doing." I said and after that no talking was involved.

After we came out of bathroom we found out that both couples were gone and the bartender said that they went back to the yacht. So we headed back to the harbor too, never letting each other go, kissing and going for round two in our cabin. What a good, good evening we had!

* * *

><p><strong>An**

The song from this chapter: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=NVk4vENObiI

Hope you liked the chapter and I hope for few reviews. :)

**Till next time**

**xo xo K**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Next morning I woke up happier than ever. I didn't know that that kind of happiness was possible. I was sleeping in the arms on the man I love and doing what I love. What could be better than this?

When we finally crawled out of bed and ate I called a crew meeting.

"So.." I started ".. there is a few things to discuss and for me to tell you. First the pay for the job will be 12 thousand and a big bonus if we find the treasure." Everyone started to cheer "..oaky okay. I get it big money but now the serious stuff. So are you all really up for the hunt because I warn you it will be dangerous."

"Of course we are in.. otherwise we wouldn't be here" Alice answered.

"Okay. I am glad to hear it and the few last things.. we need to check all the equipment, the diving stuff, the guns and all, because you never know what can happen. Oh and we need to discuss if we want to let Joseph and his son come with us because they want to come with but I don't really know if I am comfortable with it." I finally finished.

"I think it would be best to work alone" said Rose.

"I agree with you but if they want to come with then maybe we should let them. It could be some kind of reassurance that this is not just setup of some sort." I wondered out loud.

"Well I don't like that guy but this time I will have to agree with you" Jasper said and everybody agreed.

"Good then that's settled. Now off to check the equipment." I said and we all went to work.

After about an hour or so it became clear that we were in desperate need of new diving equipment and a few other important stuff that by any means wasn't cheap. So I decided to phone Joseph, let him know that he and his son was good to come with and that I needed first payment to buy all the needed stuff.

"_Hello Joseph?" I said into the phone._

"_Ah Bella you finally called. What can I do for you?" He asked._

"_I called to let you know that me and my crew decided that you can come with us and that I will need first payment and a few extra days because my equipment is kind of in a bad condition. Can we meet today?" I explained to him._

"_Because I trust you that you won't just run off with the money then yes we can meet and I will give you 4 thousand for starters. Will it be enough?" He questioned._

"_Yes it will. Could we meet at the harbor in about an hour?"_

"_Okay. I am looking forward to it." He said and I hung up._

"So what's the verdict?" asked Jasper pulling me into an embrace.

"We get 4 thousand for the equipment and we.." pointing to between Jasper and I ".. are meeting Joseph in an hour by the harbor, because frankly that guy gives me the creeps and I don't want to go alone." I said and smiled at Jasper.

"Of course we are.. I wouldn't even let you go alone. Don't even dream about it!" Jasper said kissing my nose and releasing me from the embrace.

"Hey that didn't mean that you can let me go.." I whined and stretched out my arms towards him like a little child rocking puppy dog eyes.

"Women.. always so needy.." he murmured and put his arms around my waist again.

"Of course we are.." I laughed and kissed him.

After mentioning to Alice that we are in fact going shopping later today she went to find everybody outfits claiming that soon we will be sailing and won't need stylish outfits for a while. She almost started to whine so we all let her be. For the rest of us?

We did our own thing. Because me and Jasper were going to meet Joseph, Alice found us outfits first, so we got dressed **(outfits on profile)** and lounged on the deck till it was time to go. Thankfully she put me in comfy and "me" outfit and added just a few accessories that I probably wouldn't have thought of but it looked cool. And Jasper looked sooo sexy in that white v-neck of his.

Exactly an hour after the phone call we stood near the edge of the water and waited for Joseph. Finally he came into the view with his son besides him and both had huge smiles on their faces but seeing Jasper they faded a little bit.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Hello gorgeous." Joseph said and I heard Jasper growl at him a little besides me. I shot him a look.

"This is one of my crew members Jasper." I introduced and they all shook hands.

"So here is the money.." Joseph said handing me an envelope "..how long it will take to get the equipment?"

"It depends.." I started ".. but it shouldn't be longer than 2 to 3 days" I answered to his question.

A even larger smile appeared on his face and he said "Very well then. Please phone me when everything is set." And with that and a kiss on the back of my hand he and his son turned and left.

"Ughh.. I can't stand when old men kiss my hand.." I said as soon as they were out of hearing range and wiped the back of my hand in my shorts.

"Well, darln'.. I could compensate that." Jasper said and kissed me. I forgot all the disgust immediately.

We went back to the yacht and thankfully everyone were dressed **(outfits on profile)** and set to go so we locked up and went shopping.

First we stopped for lunch in some outside café to get some strength and then started out the search. At first we went to closest shop where you could get necessary details and equipment but they didn't have everything so we ended up visiting five more stores till everything was bought or ordered at least. Everything should come to the yacht in next 2 or so days.

Of course it wouldn't be Alice and this time also Rose if they wouldn't drag us to shop for some clothes, shoes and everything else. I swear soon there will be one cabin just full of clothes soon with the rate that Alice is shopping. When we finally got back to the "Le fuck" it was 10 p.m. already so we decided to crash or do some other… stuff in our respective cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

I know I know.. I haven't uploaded a chapter in literally forever and I am soo sorry, but I will try to start uploading a bit more frequently.

I hope I will get a few reviews.. *flashes puppy dog eyes*

If you want you can leave some suggestions of what should happen in the story or with the characters or whatever..

Till next time..

**_~Kristy_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The next day was spent just relaxing. In the evening we went clubbing as Alice put it and after visiting several clubs (I lost count of how many after the 4th) we got home around 5 a.m. and the next day we recovered from hangover. Thank god mine wasn't that bad compared to Alice and Edward's. Apparently they didn't go out and drink that much..

The next day started bright and early because we needed to put together and away all the stuff that we bought and that were delivered previous evening. And of course it was time to call Joseph and let him know that we were ready. Insert shudder here. I don't know why but honestly I don't like the man or his son.

"_Hello?" answered grumpy voice of Joseph on the other end of the line._

"_Joseph?" I asked just to be sure._

"_Ah.. Bella, darling. Did you called to give me some good news?" his voice was already sounding so much happier that it almost was creepy.. no.. actually it WAS creepy. _

"_Yeah.. everything is ready and we can start tomorrow." I answered to him._

"_Well that's fantastic. On what time we should be in the harbor?" he asked._

"_7 a.m. bright, early and on time. Oh and take some clothes and stuff with you because I don't want to waste the time of coming back to harbor and the going back out in the next day." I warned him. _

"_Will do, darling. Till tomorrow." He said and I just hung up.. Creepy old guys is not in my taste._

"Crew meeting!" I yelled after hanging up and climbing up on the deck.

Everyone gathered near me and I announced "So we are starting tomorrow.." but I didn't get to finish because Alice started to squeal very loudly

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. We are actually dong it!" She yelled.

"Alice.." I tried to shush her. But she kept squealing.

"Alice!" I yelled this time more loudly and she finally shut up.

"So as I was saying.. we start tomorrow and we are probably not getting back to the harbor till the treasure is found or we are completely sure it is no there because it is pretty far off in the water so that will simply be more easy. I need you to clear two cabins for Joseph and his son. I know that that will be easy since Edward and Emmett only use their cabins for storage.." everyone emitted agreeing sounds

".. but I also need you to at least fake being nice to them." This time Jasper started to growl but I shut him up by putting my hand on his mouth.

"Everyone understood?" I asked especially looking at Jasper. He nodded his head and everyone else agreed.

"Okay so let's clean the yacht, set everything up and go out for dinner. I know you guys want normal dinner." I smiled as Alice and Roses faces lit up and we all started to arrange the yacht for sailing and for the two semi welcomed guests.

Around 7 in the evening yet again dressed too fancy in the clothes that Alice and Rose picked out for us we headed to some restaurant that was also picked out by the two.

The guys were in suits.. Yeah EVEN Emmett and we girls were dressed in beautiful dresses. Mine was white with sparkly top and full bottom portion, Alice was wearing simple white dress with that thing .. what was it called… ohh peplum and Rosalie had on a rose gold dress with two white fabric details. I guess it was nice to dress up once in a while.. Especially if the dresses were so cool. (**Outfits on profile**)

After having amazing food and the best dessert that I have ever tasted we headed back to yacht and called it a night early since we needed to get up on 6 a.m. to be ready to sail off just after 7. What can I say? I like the early mornings.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

So this was like a little filter chapter to get the show on the road.

If you have time please leave some feedback.

_**Love and cookies**_

_**~Kristy**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>As the clock hit 6 a.m. and my alarm clock started to make loud noises but I was already awake for about half an hour just laying in Jaspers arms and thinking. Thinking of what to do after this mission will come to an end. I knew for a fact that first order of business was to get everyone back to US, but what after that? I wasn't sure but I knew that I wanted to sail to maybe Europe. Will someone would be willing to come with me? I guess I will only know if I ask. Right?<p>

Jasper started to kiss my neck showing that he is up and I turned to him to give a good morning kiss. We were past bad morning breaths and bad morning hair so I didn't have to run to bathroom anymore before he wakes up to make it look like I always wake up with mint fresh breath and combed hair.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Jazz said in sexy sleep filled voice.

"Indeed it is." I smiled "Not only we sail off today but I get to wake up in your arms every morning." I said with an excited voice.

"Yeah.." he answered with dreamy look on his face.

"Okay time to crawl out of bed and wake everyone up. We have to be all ready before 7." I said giving Jasper one last kiss and throwing my sheets back.

We both got dressed in comfortable clothes (**Everyone's outfits on profile**) and I walked to get coffee and breakfast ready but Jasper to get the other two couples up.

Just before 7 we were all standing on the deck waiting for the two men to get here.

Right as the clock hit 7 they started walking down the dock towards the yacht.

"Good morning Joseph, Joshua. " I greeted them politely and they stepped on deck.

"Good morning darling." Joseph took my outstretched hand and instead of shaking it kissed it. God.. Not cool, dude. I pulled my arm back as quickly as possible and shook hands with Joshua who looked as if he was still sleeping.

"Don't worry.. You will get used to the early mornings" I assured him and he just smiled.

"So this is my yacht, everything is set up and we can sail off but before I want to introduce you with my crew." I said calling everyone together.

"So this is Alice and Edward" I said pointing to them

"This here is Emmett and Rosalie" I continued pointing them out.

"Alice is Emmett's sister and this here is Jasper, Rosalie is his sister." I explained to J&J as I will call them in my mind from now.. Because lets face it.. Their names are too fucking long!

Everyone shook hands and greeted everyone politely. Thank God. But I wasn't surprised when Jasper came up besides me and hugged me close to him as the two other guys did to their respective girls. Possessive little bitches they are. What more can I say?

I ordered Alice as she was the friendliest from all of us to show J&J their cabins as the rest of us did the necessary things to get out of docks.

_*** time skip ***_

It was now noon and we still had about 3 hours to sail to get to the right place. I was sitting in the captain cabin just gazing out into the water when I heard some one stomping up on the dock from down stairs and cursing quietly. I turned around to see who it was and saw Jaspers blond hair as he was pacing the deck.

"Hey babe, what got you so angry?" I asked and stood up to walk to him.

"Rather who.." he said and reached for me. I gladly embraced him.

"Want to tell me?" I murmured resting my forehead on his shoulder and he buried his face in my hair.

"Its that Joseph guy. He is getting on my last nerve." Jasper started to ramble "All he does is either hits on Alice or Rose or talks about you. And then he orders me and the guys around as if we are his servants. Can you…" he started but I finished for him

".. believe? Yeah I can. And I will have a little talk with him .. Just later." And we both were lost into heated kiss till Rose called us down for lunch.

As we neared the place we started to gather the needed equipment for diving. Today I, Jazz and Em would me diving to check out the place and see if there are any sighs of ship. I always did this alone, but taking that it was quite huge territory to cover I figured it will be easier and quicker.

I and Jazz went to our cabin to put on our wet-suits and Em did the same. As all three of us walked up on deck I noticed J&J staring at me. Yeah I know that the wet-suit was tight.. but common dudes.. really? This is starting to get annoying!

"Okay so the plan is to check out the area. I will check out strait ahead and back a bit.. Jazz you take the right side and Em.. you the left. Got it?"

They nodded and I continued

"Edward if something happens or if our air supply is starting to get low notify us and also keep us on our track because we have our trackers on us and we can hear you and communicate with you through that little ear thing. We also have or cameras so you up here will be able to see everything." I instructed him as the girls were helping Em and Jazz into their equipment and then strapped mine up. We sat down on the edge of the yacht and peppered to go in..

"See you on the flip-side" I joked and with a back flip dived into the water.. soon after Jasper and Emmett followed me just not doing the flip but instead just jumping in.. I had to smile at that.. Yeah you could say I like to show off..

We first dived down to the bottom together and then with the right hand signals showed them to swim to their sides to inspect.

_*** time skip ***_

We have been under the water for about an hour when I started to see parts of a ship. The up deck, the mast and such.

"Edward, do you see this?" I asked through the communication device.

"See what? Where are you B?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Bella I see that. Try to search for some kind of indication that it is the ship we are looking for." Edward answered me and then went on to explain Em and Jazz how far apart we are. Just as they started to figure that out I yelled a loud YESS.

"What, B? What did you find?" asked Edward.

"Did you find the real one?" asked Emmett.

"Bella is everything okay?" asked Jasper. Ever the loving boyfriend. Always worrying about me.

"First of all I found our ship. Look at this writing Edward." As I showed him the half faded name of ship, "and second yeah Jazz I am alright. Come on you both you need do see this." I said to them and heard Edward giving them the right directions to come to me.

After he was finished I instructed him to register my coordinates for the future.

But just as Jazz and Emmett came into my view Edward informed us that our air supply is very low and we need to get buck up. So we unfortunately had to return to the yacht.

As soon as I came up from under water I saw that it was slowly getting to twilight. Wow I didn't realize we were down there that long.

"Rose start the engine" I heard Edward through the ear-piece "We are coming to get you, just wait a few minutes" Edward said to us just as Em and Jazz came up from down under. We all took the breathing masks off and they both gave me the biggest smiles.

"That was awesome" Emmett said and I and Jasper just had to agree.

First stage – find the ship – **COMPLETE**!

* * *

><p><strong>An**

Hope you liked the new chapter. Leave a review please.

Any feedback would help to keep the story alive.

Love and cookies,

~Kristy


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We waited for about 5 minutes till they came and we were back on yacht and in normal clothes.

"So when are you going back down?" Joseph asked.

"Tomorrow if the weather will allow." I answered and put a big spoonful of rice in my mouth. Damn Alice knew how to cook rice and fish.

"Did you see any indications that there could be any treasures there?" this time Joshua asked.

"Well it is too soon to tell. I didn't get the chance to explore much today." I said.

"Okay I am finished eating. I'm going to go start the yacht." I said after a few minutes and stood up.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "Aren't we in the place where the ship is?"

"Yes we are" I said a bit annoyed, but them I remembered that none of them had really done a job of this kind so I added more softly "we can't anchor here, because that would rise suspicion if any other yacht or ship passed by. And we don't want them to find what we are looking for."

"Them?" asked Alice and Joseph at the same time.

"Well there are a few people who are after the same thing we are and I am sure by now they already know that I am searching for this, so just to be safe we will anchor a bit further away. You did write down the coordinates right Edward?" I explained and asked.

"Yes, B." he answered.

"Good, thanks. I am going up. Jazz can you.." I didn't get to finish the sentence when he was already out of his seat and was pulling me towards the stairs.

"Okay.." I murmured laughing.

As soon as we started the engine and took off Jasper pulled me to him and started to kiss my neck. I was with my back to him because I was steering but I could feel his desire.

"Baby.. not here.." I tried to say but unsuccessfully because he quickly turned me around and crushed his lips on mine. Thank god he was now holding onto the wheel because I couldn't almost remember my own name let alone that I had to steer the yacht from the passion that radiated between us.

After few minutes we heard a throat clearing and had to end our little make out session because Joseph had come on the deck.

I quickly straitened my clothes and turned to continue steering. Jasper just smirked.. Bastard..

"Jasper, Emmett was calling you asking something about a poker game" Joseph said walking closer to us.

"Okay thanks man." Jazz said giving me a look and the disappearing down the stairs.

"Uh sorry for that" I tried to apologize for that little show he had to see, but he just waved it off: "It's okay Bella. We all know how it is to be in love."

I just smiled at him and stopped the yacht.

"Okay here will be good. Could you help me with the anchor?" I asked not wanting to go down to ask Em, Ed or Jazz.

"Sure. Just say what I have to do." He answered and we got to work.

After 30 minutes and after I had double checked that everything was in order I too climbed down stairs where Joseph had gone about 20 minutes prior me.

"All set?" Jasper asked and motioned for me to sit in his lap. And I gladly did as he wanted.

"Yeah. We can go to bed and sleep soundly." I said and yawned.

"And that is our cue to go to bed. Good night everybody." Jasper said and lifted me up to carry me to our cabin. I just waved to everybody. As soon as the door shut I was thrown into the bed and no talking was done.

The next day brought nice, warm and sunny weather and we prepared to go under yet again. So we drove back to the right place, put our wet-suits on and dived into the water searching for treasures of some kind.

It took us a long time to find the corpus of the old ship where the valuable things might actually be, but as soon as we were close to it Edwards's voice ruined the peaceful searching

"Hey guys.. There is another yacht coming right towards us. What do we do Bella?"

"Check if you can see the name of it." I said getting a feeling that we were in trouble.

"Umm.." Edward stared. It sounded like he was trying to see and spell the name "..it's Bell." Finally came the answer I feared.

"Shit.." I cursed "that's Carlos's yacht. How close are they?"

"umm.. not too close but getting closer by the second" Rose answered this time.

"Mother fucker.." I cursed "he probably recognized my yacht. Fuck."

"Bella. What's happening?" asked a little scared Alice.

"No time to explain. Okay.. Ali, Rose, Joseph and Joshua go down stair and put on closes that looks like you are some spoiled rich kinds and then come up on the deck and act like it. " I said but heard nothing. NO one moved "What are you doing.. Move… NOW." I yelled and heard them hurry down stairs.

"B..bella what's happening?" Edward asked in a very nervous voice.

"Later…" I said sharply but then added "Please." To hopefully calm him down a bit.

"Okay Edward. Put in the little ear-piece in your ear so that no one can see it and turn off the speakers. I will be able to hear everything, but only you will hear me." I said and heard him shuffling trough the boxes to find the ear-piece.

"All done. What now?" Edward answered after couple of minutes.

"How close are they?"

"Close. I can clearly see people forms on the yacht." Edward said.

"Okay. Now tell the others to act like filthy rich. Tell them to be loud and such. But you stay calm and play the captain." I instructed as I heard Carlos's voice yell "_Hey there!_" **(Carlos in _italics_)**

"Answer him back and please try to look calm and at ease" I said to Edward and heard others acting obnoxious after Edwards or more like my request.

"Hey man!" Edward answered Carlos.

"_Isn't this Isabella's yacht?_" Carlos asked.

"Tell him that it is." I said.

"Yeah it is. What's it to you?" said Edward.

"_Wooow chill mate. I am just wondering where she is, because I know for a fact that she doesn't give her yacht to no one so simply_." Carlos spoke.

"Tell him you are my boyfriend, I am sleeping out huge hangover down stairs. But you had to do the gig with rich kids." I said and hoped Carlos will believe Edward.

"Oh she is down stairs sleeping. Had a few too many last night. Hello I am Edward. Bella's boyfriend." Edward said self-confidently.

"Good boy. Keep going with the cocky act" I complimented Ed.

"_Nice mate. You were able to score the wild thing. Congratulations. You must be important that she let you steer the yacht_" Carlos continued the hidden interrogation.

"Well I don't know about that. We just had this gig with rich kind. They wanted to go out on 3 day vacation. We could use the money and she was in no state to steer so she HAD to let me do it." Edward explained.

"_I see, I see. Well then we will be on our way. Don't want to scare your salary. Say Isabella a big hello from me._" Carlos said and it sounded as if they were leaving

"I will man." Edward answered a little louder this time. I guess the really were leaving.

5 minutes of painful silence went by before Edward spoke again.

"They are not very far away, they seem to drive away painfully slow but guys your air supply is almost gone. Bella your.." Edward started but I felt that I was inhaling the last bits of mine.

"Ed.. which side.. up" I said and held my breath starting to swim to the surface hoping that he understood. I had to get out the water now because my air supply was gone.

"On the right side. Keep very low" Was Edwards answer and I swam up as quickly as I could. I felt Jazz and Em even boosting me to help me. They started to swim up too just a bit slower.

As I swam the last meters it seemed that I would never get out of the under water and as soon as I broke the surface I gasped for much-needed air holding on to the side of my yacht. As soon as I managed to get my breathing somewhat normal I started to feel so, so weak and the world was starting to spin a little. I distantly felt Emmett and Jasper hold me above the water and Edward speaking to them.

"Bella, hold on just a bit longer. Soon they will be far enough and we can get you out the water. Guys keep her above the water and consciousness" Edward said from somewhere on the yacht. But all I felt was cold and then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

Oooh.. a cliff-hanger.. That's a first, right?

Just something to keep you guys reading my story. And please post some feedback with suggestions, questions, what ever. I'd like to know your thoughts.

Your's truly,

Kristy


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up and it was dark. I tried to remember how I got to my cabin but couldn't. The last thing I remember was swimming as fast as I can to the surface to get air into my lungs. As I sat up the room started to spin and I grumbled loudly at that. After a few minutes the dizziness seemed to go away and I got out the bed and out of my cabin.

As I went into the main area I saw everyone there and as soon as they saw me they started to ask if I was okay and such. I had to raise my hand up to make them shut up.

"Okay.. now that you have all shut up I can ask you what happened?" I said looking at them.

"You were out of your air supply and when you swam to the top you must have been without air a little too long and lost your consciousness afterwards." Edward answered as I went to sit down.

"Oh and the Carlos situation?" I reluctantly asked, knowing they wanted explanation.

"Hopefully they didn't see you because we got you out of the water just after we were sure they were far enough away." This time Rose answered in a worrying tone.

"Okay.. That's good. So I guess I owe you all an explanation don't I?" I questioned.

And they all of course shook their heads yes.

"So he was an old colleague so to say. We worked a few missions together, but then I bought my own yacht and seeing that I was very good at what I do he started to become envious I guess. He showed up at my sites and managed to steal a few of my finds. I of course was angry and put him in his place. I guess he wasn't too happy that that happened in front of his men so he sort of .. kind of .. hates me now. " I finished looking at the table. Great now they will think that I got them into some big trouble.

"But he didn't seem to hate you.." Alice said in incomprehension.

"Well he is a pretty good actor." I smirked remembering the old days when we would act as inexperienced hunters to fool the others and get the best treasure sites.

"So do you think he will be back?" Joseph asked.

"He will probably. But after a few days. So we have to move fast and get this job done." I theorized and looked at the clock. It was already past 9 p.m. so we quickly ate and went to sleep because we hoped to lift out all of the valuable things from the water tomorrow and get the hell out of here.

The next morning we all were up on the crack of dawn, preparing to finally finish this mission.

As soon as sun was completely up we dived in, we went right back to the corpus. At first there was a bunch of crap, different parts of the ship, old peaces of wood, but then I spotted something.

"Hey guys.. can you help me remove these peaces of wood? I think there is something under them." I said and we got to work. I heard them up on the yacht watching our actions closely through our cameras.

And as we lifted what seemed 10th peace of wood we saw a gold chest lying on the bottom of the ocean.

"do you see what I see?" asked Emmett to no one in practical.

"Yeah.." answered Rose. After staring at it for a few minutes Em and Jazz got to work to get it out of the water, but I explored a bit further searching from some memorabilia from that time. I found an old hair brush and just as I heard guys call and prepare to leave to return to the yacht I found what looked like a book or a journal. I quickly grabbed it and we happily swam to the surface.

We climbed back on the deck and laid everything down on it.

"So this is it?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, the box and everything else is yours. I keep the book." I stated and went to change out of my wet-suit. He didn't object, because he seemed to be too affected by the gold chest in front of him.

I came back just in time to see them trying to open the chest but no such luck.

"So.. we are set to get back to the hard ground?" asked excited Joshua and it seemed like Alice and Rose had the same question in mind.

"Yeah. Lets get going." I said and we were off.

Second step - finding the treasure - COMPLETE!

* * *

><p><strong>an**

So here is another chapter.

Hope you like it.

Cookies to all my readers for sticking with me.

xo

~ K


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p>When we got back to the harbor, we helped J&amp;J put the gold chest in their truck. The others left to go back to the yacht while I stayed behind to talk to Joseph.<p>

"So here is your fee plus the bonus" Joseph started

"Thanks" I smiled wishing to get back to my crew as fast as possible seeing as we were alone here, because Joshua was already sitting in their truck which was a few feet away from us.

"No thank you, darling" he kissed my hand and finally started to leave but then my curiosity got the best of me and I shouted after him:

"Hey, if you manage to open the chest, give me a call and tell me what is inside of it would you?"

He stopped, turned around and yelled back at me "Sure thing, Bella" and with that he jumped in his truck and left.

I slowly walked back to my yacht but as I got closer I saw that my crew wasn't alone. Like I had predicted Carlos was back, but this time he didn't interrupt me in the middle of hunt, but in the harbor, which actually was worse. I hurried the last few meters to hear what they all are talking about, but as soon as I got close enough everyone stopped to talk because Carlos spotted me and shouted:

"Oh here she is. The almighty captain. How are you, Bella?"

"I am fine, Carlos" I replied in as calm of a tone as I could muster, because Carlos have always made me somehow uneasy.

"Your boyfriend here" he said pointing at Edward and only then I remembered that previously he had played my boyfriend so instead of going towards Jasper I walked towards Edward "was telling me that you ran to the store for some booze but I can see that that wasn't actually true" Carlos finished.

I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist which felt wrong but I had to do it to protect everyone "well that was my initial plan, but I got sidetracked and forgot it so Edward here wasn't lying, right sweetie?" I said and kissed his cheek, which again felt so wrong.

"Yeah" Edward responded a bit shocked probably because of our position

"Oh I see, you went to earn some money instead. Was that rich businessman that you fucked was any good at least?" he asked me with a smirk, obviously thinking that the envelope full of cash was from someone who had paid for sex with me.

At that moment I glanced at Jasper and he was ready to launch at Carlos but luckily Emmett had a firm hand on his shoulder.

"How dare you.." Edward started playing the boyfriend part but I shushed him and said:

"I think you should leave, Carlos"

"Are you afraid of the truth, Bella?" Carlos taunted me and although I was on the verge of snapping I managed to stay relatively calm and respond that way

"It is none of your business where I got the money or what I do for that matter. So please, I think it would be best if we just left it at that and parted out ways forever."

"Well I just got here so you leave if you want to get away from me so bad" he said with a cocky attitude

"Okay, we are going" I said and started my yacht. Everyone on my crew jumped into motion and soon enough we were out of harbor and into open water again, leaving a smirking Carlos behind, hopefully forever.

"God he is a creep" Rose said and Alice agreed with her.

"Yeah he is, and he won't lose a chance to humiliate me. But it is better that he thinks that I am a hooker than that I still treasure hunt." I said and walked towards still angry Jasper.

"Jazz, you need to calm down, It is just what he does, he gets on your nerves to provoke an unwanted answer from you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I know but that still doesn't give him and excuse to call you a hooker" he answered.

"I know but lets just forget this and concentrate on how to get to the next harbor because we are extremely low on fuel" I said and gave him a long kiss.

"Okay" he unwillingly answered and we let each other go

"Good acting skills Ed" I said as I approached him cuddling with Alice

"And sorry Al, for needing to be in that position with your boyfriend" I apologized

"It's okay, I understand" she smiled at me and nuzzled her nose in Edwards neck

"Ed, we could really use you help, we are low on fuel so we need to get to the closes harbor, can you check the coordinates?" I asked

"Sure, I am on it" he answered and got to work

So we sailed to the next closest harbor and mourned there.

"Who is up for some drinks?" Alice asked and everyone agreed so we got ready which meant another excuse for Alice and Rose to play Bella Barbie on me **(link to the outfits on my profile**) and went out to get wasted and celebrate the end of this mission in this little Australian town.

We arrived at a little cozy beach bar called "Candles in the wind" and occupied a table with a view of the ocean.

"A toast" I started as everyone's drinks arrived and all my team raised their glasses "to a great mission accomplished and to the best crew I could have done it with."

"Cheers" everyone yelled and clinked their glasses together.

After everyone calmed down again I continued "So I have a little confession to make, this actually was a test mission of sorts" I said and everyone but Alice had a surprised look on their faces. Little know-it-all pixie.

"I wanted to see if we actually were able to work together and complete a real mission, which by the way we can, so.. " I continued but Emmett interrupted me as always

"What's the mission?" he asked excitedly

"so that we can take up a little more dangerous mission" I said giving Emmett a pointed look for interrupting me

"How dangerous?" Edward asked

"A lot of hunters are after these treasures so there is a killer competition pun intended, because you can get killed, so I wanted to ask if you were up for the job and if you would be willing to risk you lives for this mission and for me" I finished

"I would" Jasper said first and I smiled at him

"Of course I would" added Rose

"I am in" yelled Emmett enthusiastically

"You know my answer" said Alice smiling at me

"And I am in too" finally added Edward and I let out a long breath that I was holding

"Okay, then that's settled, we are doing it.." I said "The mission is.."


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"The mission is to find a lost city by the name of Demoniata. It was sunken around the same time as Atlantis somewhere in Indian Ocean, but no one is sure where exactly." I started explaining

"Wow.. a lost city.. Now I am definitely in." Emmett interrupted me with such excitement in his voice, but seeing my face he quickly said 'sorry' to me and let me continue.

"Demoniata was the kingdom of a king named Damon. According to the legends he was half human, half God, don't know how much of that is true but regardless he was extremely wealthy. He had his own temple there in the middle of the city. Legends also says that amongst treasures like jewelry, artwork and many artifacts that would be extremely valuable to historians, there is one item in particular which should be the most valuable of them all – The Scepter of King Damon which is decorated with Red diamonds and Serendibite – a very rare black gem. If it really exists then it would be the most expensive artifact in the world. That is why a lot of hunters want to find this place, but until now they haven't had any luck. There have been rumors that Carlos's crew knows something more that simple legends which in my opinion is very doubtful but still he is after this city too, so we will have to be extremely careful." I finished and let them think so that all the information can sink in.

"So what you are saying is that we will go on a wild goose chase to try to find some lost city?" Edward asked skeptically

"No. Not wild goose chase. I know the approximate coordinates, which is why I said that other hunters hadn't had any luck, until now." I said with a devilish smile

"Wait.. how do you know them but no one else does?" asked Alice.

"I had a dear friend – Professor Atkinss, he was like a father to me. We met when I did a treasure hunt for him. Just before we came to Seattle he called me saying that he wants to meet with me. That he has something to show me. When I went to visit him he explained that he has cancer and he has only a few weeks left but he wanted for me to know about his finding. He was famous historian, but during his free time he dedicated his life to find Demoniata and it looks like he managed to calculate the approximate coordinates. He said that I was the only treasure hunter he trusted with the coordinates, because he knew that if I were to find the city I would give the artifacts to the museum not sell them on the black market, and he really wanted for me to find the city." I explained

"Oh that's where you went when we were in L.A. That explains why the sudden want of bigger crew." Rose stated.

"Yeah" I answered "So you are still up for the challenge to find Demoniata?" I asked

"Yeah" they all chorused and we all toasted to this. We are really doing this. We will fill Professor Atkinss dream and find Demoniata. I only wish Professor was still alive to see his wish coming true.

After a few more rounds of shots we were all slightly buzzed from the drinks and excitement about the new mission, so we went back to the yacht to rest, because we needed to start planning for this thing and also now that we have a bit of free time our hands I can finally go surfing too. I hear that there is a competition in town next weekend. A little more money wouldn't hurt seeing how we have to finance this hunt on our own.


	26. Update

Hey guys.

Okay so first of all this is not an update chapter, because frankly I just kind of lost interest for writing this story.

Second of all I am sorry that I hadn't updated the story for so long, so I thought it is only fare to you to share this with you.

I still love all of the characters and the story that I have written and hopefully you loved it too but I will close this story and put it with the status complete, because I can't seem to find the inspiration to write it futher.

Thank you all who read it and who liked it. I really appreciate it and am glad that you did enjoy my story.

You can check out my other stories that feature different pairings. But if not then thanks for reading Searching for Treasures.

Love,

Kristy


End file.
